Hell 'n Paradise
by Happymeday
Summary: Ren gets sick, and suddenly, he has selective amnesia. Yashiro is not Ren's ideal nurse, so Lory sends him and Kyouko to a secluded house in Kyoto. Trouble, secrets revealed, and protective friends help Kyouko learn that somethings are meant to be love.
1. Moving back to Kyoto Temporarily?

**Hi everyone! This is my first SKIP BEAT! fanfic and i hope ya'll enjoy it. the first chapter goes by really fast because i wanted to start off in first point of view with Kyoko and Ren in the vacation home, but i needed to explain the situation first, so the result is this really fast-paced somewhat hard to follow chapter. i promise the next one will be um slower (?) and in first point of view. i'll alternate between Ren's Point Of View and Kyoko's Point Of View. **

**The reason why Lory made them go to a cottage was because Ren changes completely when he gets sick like this, so he doesn't trust that Yashiro will be able to take care of Ren, so he sends Kyoko and Ren to Kyoto (Lory has a reason for this) to a cottage a little bit outside of the town Kyoko comes from. This story is set a year or less from now, and Kyoko has finished Dark Moon, Box "R" and Lory has found a temporary replacement for Kyoko for Bo. Ren has also finished B.J. and it's summer ^^ swiiiim suits!**

**please give the first chap a chance. it's poorly written (i suppose) anyways, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Tsuraga-saaan? Are you okay?" Kyoko's worried call seemed to come from the door, behind it he guessed, but he wasn't sure as his world turned topsy-turvy, his grip on the bathroom counter tightening. He wanted to call out that he was fine, ok, terrific, anything to reassure the young girl, and to keep her from coming in to the room, but the thought of even opening his mouth sent bile of acidic hot liquid rushing up his throat, choking him.<p>

He rushed to the toilet, collapsing onto his knees as he emptied the small amount of contents he even had in his stomach. He knew he had a fever from that one time he was sick, but what was this? Maybe Kyoko could tell him…

As soon as those words flitted through his hazy mind he heard a startled gasp and he whirled around to face it, the action making his already dizzy state even dizzier. The world blurred and smeared like ink in the rain on paper, colors smudging together, before it all went into its proper place. He made out a worried Kyoko before he collapsed onto the tile floor.

_Ah, _he thought as his hot cheek rested on the cool tile, _this feels really good. _He frowned when he felt the small girl trying to move him. _No, don't move me, this feels good. No!_

Even in his weak state, Ren was strong, and his furtive attempts to stop Kyoko nearly did stop the much weaker girl. But her determination was strong and she eventually succeeded in pulling Ren onto his bed.

He had gone completely numb, feeling nothing, and as his body began a fight to kill an unwanted virus, he heard distant noises in the background, a high-pitched unhappy voice, and then an odd beep.

He closed his heavy eyes, surrendering to sleep.

A Frantic Phone call later to the President:

She paced back and forth, back and forth, wanting to cook but knowing she'll abuse his kitchen and cook too much. She did so anyways, the temptation pulling her to an apron and tied hair. She'd made three delicious, unique dishes before the President of L.M.E. arrived, watching her cook madly.

"You know," he began in a deep baritone voice that shocked Kyoko, "If you cook that much he won't have a lot of food left."

She jumped guiltily, wanting to apologize to the owner of the kitchen, but knowing he needed his rest. She waved a hand at the food, "I needed to do something, and this seemed the best thing. Tsuraga-san already keeps his house spotless, his ice bag doesn't need to be changed, and he's out cold. I couldn't leave him while I waited for you, so I cooked."

He'd been nodding, amused at Kyoko's antics, but mention of Ren and why he was summoned made him somber. "Lead me to his room." She obeyed, leading him down a hall and going to an open door, pushing it open to reveal a sick Ren, his breathing heavy and ragged.

The president examined him, picking his arms up, putting a hand on his chest, doing other weird notions before he nodded, distressed.

He was silent for a while, and Kyoko busied herself, fixing his pillow, tucking him in gently, wiping his sweat away with a soft towel. Once there was nothing to do, she sat in a nearby chair, nervous in the President's silence. Finally, he spoke.

"This… Kyoko, you have another mission as a Love- Me Member," President Lory's happy tone struck Kyoko as odd – what could he be happy about?

"You'll stay by Ren's side and take care of him until he gets better. After Yashiro, who's male and doesn't understand 'taking care of' you're the next person I'll trust regarding Ren. This is an order, not a request."

Kyoko had stopped listening after "You'll stay be Ren's side."

_What? Me? Tsuraga-san HATES me, BULLIES me, and TORTURES me. WHY should I take care of him? No, the President must be mistaken for assigning ME to take care of him. He'll probably think I'm trying to kill him instead of nurse him. But he is sick, and Yashiro doesn't know a thing about taking care of others. In fact, I would probably feel uneasy with Yashiro in charge. No, the President is right, if it had to be me or Yashiro, I would prefer myself. Yashiro wouldn't even make sure Tsuraga-san ate! _

Her mind's inner voice was interrupted by the President's voice, shocking her back to attention. She looked at the President for a while, before she realized she had missed most of the conversation. She apologized profusely, _how could she ignore her agency's boss?_ She thought, ashamed.

"What was that you said?" Kyoko asked, a bit apologetically for not listening. He gave her a reproachful look before repeating his words.

"Why on earth were you in Ren's apartment to begin with Mogami-kun?" The tone in his voice, too light and innocent, made her suspicious.

"Because Yashiro-san asked me to make sure he had a healthy dinner since tomorrow will be tiring for him." She said, saying each word carefully, making sure the President couldn't twist it into some love-sick role.

_He's slowly making her into Ren's wife, whether she realizes it or not._ The President's thoughts were somewhat if not exactly on target, and he was quite satisfied with the manager he hand-picked for Ren. He knew Yashiro was truly and utterly supporting the two people who were head over heels for each other, even if one of them hadn't exactly realized it….

He felt like a parent as he watched Kyoko care for Ren with tender loving movements. She gently slid the ice pack off his forehead, sweeping back dark brown strands of hair stuck to his forehead. Her hand rested there for a moment, relishing in the soft, silky feel of his hair, before detaching it and walking towards to kitchen.

The President was thrilled when he saw Kyoko hesitate, unwilling to move her hand from its place.

_Whether you know it or not, Kyoko, you're already Ren's prisoner, he's the devil and you're the angel. _He thought, referencing to Fuwa's PV. Lory had loved the PV for Fuwa Sho's song Prisoner, where a devil and angel fall in love, so the angel's best friend kills him to save her.

Kyoko had played the best friend, and she was so beautiful, she was heart stopping. When Lory had first seen the PV, and found out Kyoko had been the actor who performed the spectacular best friend, he'd instantly thought they had used Computer Graphics (CG) to alter her appearance.

But they hadn't, and she'd been breath taking.

He watched Ren for a few seconds, wondering how things could become so complicated even when he didn't intervene. He smiled, truly happy with Ren's choice. Kyoko was steady girl, someone he could hold onto when everything went out of control. With Kyoko by his side, Lory wouldn't worry anymore over Ren, who was like his grandson.

Kyoko walked back in, a newly filled ice bag in her hands, she positioned it carefully over Ren's head, gently moving back stubborn pieces of hair that refused to stay off his forehead. Her gentle amber eyes were soft and loving, the kind that made you instantly know that this was a person you could trust.

"Mogami-kun." The President's deep voice startled Kyoko, and she looked up at him surprised.

Before she could ask what he needed he said, "I've scheduled a flight for you and Ren to Kyoto in a small summer villa of mine. No objections, this is Love-Me work. No questions asked you will depart tomorrow at 9 in the morning. Pack clothes for Ren you think are suitable and clothes for yourself. Enough to last…three months."

Kyoko opened her mouth to object, but shut it quickly. This was her president, giving her an order. Besides, how could she deny it? She had no excuses, erm, reasons to not go. She'd finished Box "R", Dark Moon, and her role as Bo for Bridge Rock was replaceable. She was in a chicken suit! No one would notice if someone replaced her…

"Yes sir." She said, mouth dry and unhappy.

He smiled ruefully at her, and had turned to leave before Kyoko's voice interrupted him. "Sir, if I may ask, what is Tsuraga-san's condition?" Her voice was hesitant, like she was unsure if she wanted to know.

"It was a sickness he had when he was younger. He lost all memories of himself for almost 3 months. We can't let the press know so you'll take care of him. Don't be alarmed if he doesn't remember you, just re-introduce yourself and work your way through it." The President tried for a reassuring smile that didn't reassure Kyoko at all.

"What if he doesn't wake up?"

"Don't worry. He probably will in 2-3 days. Ta-ta for now. I don't expect to see you for 3 months!" And with that the President quickly walked away, leaving a poor confused girl behind him and a sick man.

**Another Phone Call:**

"You're WHAT?" Kanae's voice echoed angrily through the phone, almost making Kyoko drop it. "Hang on; I'm heading over RIGHT NOW. DON'T YOU DARE MOVE KYOKO!"

So Kyoko, fearing for her life, didn't move. It was like Kanae could use kanshibari and had done so on Kyoko. Only when she heard the bell ring 20 minutes later did Kyoko move from the couch.

She peeped through the hole, to see a tall woman with long black hair and piercing blue eyes glaring angrily at the door, like it had stolen her money. Kyoko opened the door, hiding behind it.

Kanae, not seeing Kyoko behind the door called out, "Kyoko?"

After walking out from behind the door, scaring Kanae, Kanae scolding Kyoko, Kyoko hushing Kanae, they finally made their way to Ren's room. Observing the sick person, Kanae only felt anger, jealousy and hatred bubble through her. It was so un-fair that Ren could have Kyoko for 3 MONTHS while Kanae would have to suffer a 3 months without Kyoko.

Though Kanae didn't show it, she really treasured Kyoko, didn't want to give up the girl for someone who would break her heart.

"Moko-saaan what do I do? I have to take care of Tsuraga-san for 3 months! 3 months! Oh, Moko-san I don't know what to do!" Kyoko wailed, tears running their course down her cheeks. She was sitting by Ren's bed, on a chair, wringing her hands in her lap. Kanae watched Kyoko, who was watching Ren's steady deep breathing. Slowly, after matching her own breathing with his, Kyoko calmed down.

"Moko-san, can you help me pack for Tsuraga-san? I don't know what to pack…."

"Sure, where are you going?" Kanae asked, already moving towards one of his drawer. Pulling one open, she saw it was his undergarments, and blushed madly, pushing it shut quickly. Keeping her back facing Kyoko so she wouldn't see her blushing face, she repeated, "Where are you going?"

"Kyoto." At her reply, Kanae had to turn around. The girl's face was warm and happy, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, okay. Go find a suitcase." Obeying, Kyoko found two, and they filled it with summer like clothing he could wear. Kyoko placed a bag of toiletries while Kanae packed his undergarments. Once done with their embarrassing personal tasks, Kanae left to Kyoko's house to pack Kyoko's stuff, since the girl couldn't leave Ren's side.

Kanae brought everything back, the couple who ran the Daruyama where Kyoko lived. Kanae stayed the night, keeping Kyoko company. Eventually though, she retired to the guest room as Kyoko wouldn't leave Ren's beside, afraid something might happen in his unknown sick condition.

Finally, around 8:20, Sebastian, the President's butler, came. Ushering the girls out the room, he dressed Ren, lifted him over his shoulder, and picked up Ren's suitcases. Looking over at Kyoko, he said, "Come." And left.

Kyoko ran to catch up with him, lugging her own two suitcases behind her. When she made It to the bottom of the apartment building Ren lived in, she saw him, standing by a car with its rear door open. Inside, resting peacefully, was Ren.

Sebastian took Kyoko's suitcases, somehow stuffed them into the already filled trunk, closed the door behind Kyoko, and set off, Kanae waving sadly as they left.

Along the way, the car hit a bump, and Ren slid onto her shoulder. Kyoko fidgeted and pushed to no avail, he stayed sleeping on her shoulder, and so she rode the rest of the 30 minute ride with Japan's number one wanted male celebrity sleeping on her shoulder.

Kyoko almost fell asleep herself, tired from night she spent watching over Ren, making sure his condition didn't worsen. Finally, Sebastian stopped the car, turned it off, and went to open the door for Kyoko.

After gently laying Ren down on the seat, she stepped out nimbly, surveying the scene before her. They stood in a vast grassy area; a single narrow strip of pavement ran down it, a private commercial plane sitting at one end. Sebastian went around the car, grabbed the suitcases from the trunk, handed Kyoko hers, placed Ren over his shoulders, and picked up Ren's suitcases in one hand. Kyoko stared amazed as Sebastian walked calmly and unaffectedly by his baggage to the nearby plane. He looked back at her once, and she followed.

_Sebastian-san is a man of few words. _Kyoko decided, watching amusedly as Ren's head lightly thumped the man's back. Soon, they were at the plane, Sebastian leaving Ren's suitcases, climbing the steps, and disappearing into the oval hole.

Kyoko too, left her suitcases, climbing the amazingly steep stairs. She walked into the open latch, and saw the ridiculously decorated inside. Almost immediately, she wanted to climb the steps back down, but this was her job from the president, she couldn't exactly leave it.

"Do you need help Mogami-san?" Sebastian's deep voice startled Kyoko out of her musings, and she shook her head no. He nodded, then went back inside to let her through. Being inside it was worse. It was painted head to toe in a neon pink color, the carpet only a slightly darker shade, very slightly. The seats, which lined the wall opposite each other, were a dark magenta, a table in the middle lavender. In the back was a mini-fridge bolted to the wall, beside it the door Kyoko presumed led to the restroom. Ren was sitting on one of the couches, lying sideways against it. Unsure of what to do, Kyoko sat down on the opposite couch, and watched him. His breathing was deep and steady, his fever had subsided a few hours ago, so his skin was back to its normal color.

Kyoko smiled, relieved that Ren was alright. The plane took off, and Kyoko, the gentle sound of the planes thrumming lulled her to sleep. Shaken awake, she opened her eyes to see one of the pilots smiling gently down at her. "Wake up Mogami-sama, we have arrived."

Blushing, she quickly stood up, and glanced across to see Ren still asleep. She was wondering how she was going to get Ren off when the pilot lifted him and walked out the open latch. Shrugging, Kyoko followed, going down the steep stairs again.

Once on solid ground again, she took a deep breath. Kyoto. Her home.

Looking across the runway, she spotted the pilot, placing Ren into another car. She jogged over to them, sliding in after Ren. The pilot shut the door, climbed into the driver's seat, and took off.

After thirty minutes of driving, the pilot pulled to a stop. Glancing through the heavily tinted windows, Kyoko could barely make out the shape of a humongous house before the pilot blocked her view. He opened her door, and she stepped out, slightly unbalanced as her feet slid on a pebble covered driveway.

She looked at the house and gasped.

Small and warm, a small two-story cottage met her eyes. Windows were open, delicate near-see through curtains billowing out from them, small potted flowers placed on the sills. On the upped story, instead of another room, the wall had been torn down completely, a veranda in it instead. Vines with multi-colored flowers here and there climbed the left side of the house, surrounding a second story window. A chimney stood on the roof, empty for now.

All in all, this was Kyoko's dream house, and she nearly squealed.

She would have too, if she hadn't heard Ren groan. Whirling around , she saw the pilot carrying Ren and one of his suitcases. Curious, Kyoko asked, "Um, pilot-san, when did you get our luggage?"

The pilot smiled, and said, "I'm Matsuhima, and before I woke you up, my co-pilot had placed them in the care beforehand." Kyoko nodded, satisfied.

He walked to her, Ren still in his arms. Kyoko never saw Ren look so small, but now, cradled in Mastuhima's arms, he looked like a child.

Mastuhima lifted one of his arms with little difficulty and dangling from it on a string was a small bronze key. Assuming it was to the house, Kyoko took the key and headed towards to door. She placed the key into the lock, and heard a click when she turned it. Smiling triumphantly, Kyoko opened the door.

Shuffling in a bit, she made way for Mastuhima to walk in. he continued down the entryway, and turned. Kyoko followed, and saw him lowering Ren onto a couch. He straightened, then looked over at Kyoko. "I'll go get the rest of your luggage."

"Oh no! Let me do it please, you've already helped me tremendously by bringing Tsuraga-san in here. I can't have you doing everything!"

"No, Mogami-sama, Takarada-sama specifically said to not let you be kind and take on unnecessary tasks." Ignoring her protests he walked out to bring in the rest of their luggage.

Kyoko sighed and turned around to survey the room. _First, check on Tsuraga-san's condition. Second, make sure there's food!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! that was Hell 'n Paradise's first chapter. if you don't get the title, it's hell for Kyoko (at first... i'm sure towards the end it'll be paaaaaradise) and Paradise for Ren of course. the 'n is short for and.<strong>


	2. Wakey wakey, eggy bakey!

**See? what i'd say? first person. well, towards the end it turns into third person, but that's because the scene was easier to write in third person. well, you get to see the cottage they live in for now, and Kyoko's thoughts. this was surprising easy to write, and if i can, i'll upload a drawing of the house so you can understand it better. that's if i can. my scanners actin funky...**

**Kyoko might be a bit OOC, but shes mainly Kyoko. please Review! reviews make authors happy ^^**

**So, i hope you enjoy! Hell 'n Paradise!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I nearly fainted in relief when I saw the kitchen was stocked with enough food to last us a while. When that runs out I have no idea how I'm going to get more. The kitchen was like a dream, the counters, the pots and pans, the utensils were all top of the line. I knew I would enjoy cooking at least. Enjoying the rest of my stay here though…<p>

I peeked around the corner, peering through the "window" in the wall. I could barely make out Tsuraga-san's shoes hanging over the edge of the sofa. I giggled. He was so tall he couldn't even lie on a couch without his legs or head hanging over it.

I made a sandwich, practically drooling as I watched my hands place the cheese and ham, which was excusable since i hadn't eaten in almost two days. Curious about the cottage I decided to explore it once i finished my saadwhich, which didn't take too long. It was two stories with a huge balcony, a medium-sized pool, a patio, and a garden already blooming multi-colored flowers, similar to the ones on the vines outside.

On the first floor were three rooms, two had adjoining baths and toilets, and one looked like a guest room. Almost directly across the guest room was another bathroom so I suppose that one was for guests. The other two rooms were directly in front of each other as well. Peeking into one, I saw walls of soft light green, translucent lines decorating them like veins in a faeries wing, a slight shade darker. The bed was on a raised platform, and was a queen size. It was adorned with light fluffy slightly pink pillows, the covers a light shade of blue. The carpet was a moss green, and looked like the floor of a rainforest. Bookshelves that looked like they were carved into the wall were on one side, a small glass desk on the opposite side with a computer that screamed expensive. Opposite the bed, on the same side the door I was looking through was on, was two double doors that looked like it led to the closet. In one corner a throw blanket had been tossed with several lavender pillows, placed in such a way it looked like a chair on the ground. All in all, my exact type of room. I immediately ran out to grab my luggage and place it in here.

Backing out the room, I turned around to face the other door, twisting the knob open and going inside. His room was a lot more mature than mine. The walls were painted a dark rusty red, and his room was styled a lot like mine except his furniture was more suited to his taste. Sleek and modern. His bed wasn't on a raised platform, and he didn't have pillows and a cover thrown into a corner like mine. He did have a dark brown love seat instead, and his covers were a similar color. His desk wasn't glass, instead a mahogany wood. Backing out his room, I went a grabbed his suitcases, placing it just inside the door.

The only other rooms on the first floor were the living room, which had a couch (the one Tsuraga-san was lying on) a recliner just to the left of it, a coffee table, and a huge flat screen T.V. The colors were more vanilla and coffee looking, and gave it the feeling of home and comfort.

The kitchen was modern and clean, white and black except for the steel refrigerator. It had everything from a complicated coffee pot to a plain old toaster. I stayed in the kitchen a while, exploring, locating where the spoons were, where pots were at, and so on. Finally, when I knew I had memorized where everything was at, i went upstairs.

The stairs were in the living room, and I walked up them quietly, glancing back every once in a while to make sure I hadn't woken him up. Upstairs I found one more room. Inside, the colors were gold, bronze, and a dark brown. The furniture was the same as ours, with slight variations to suit the color theme. It too, had an adjoining bath and toilet.

Down the hall was another door, which led to a room dedicated to spending quiet or loud time in. It had a love seat and another computer, with a smaller T.V. a bookcase filled with books, and two consoles were there. Since I wasn't into gaming, I ignored the consoles, instead going over to read the titles of the books. They ranged from cooking and gardening, to love and money. i decided i'd read them all EXCEPT the love one. Who cares about love? A stupid emotion that needs to be trampled.

Sho thoughts threatened to consume me, so to make myself busy, i left the room to continue the exploration. Almost directly across me was another door, which led to a restroom.

At the end of the hallway you could go right, but if you went straight you reached a set of glass double doors which led to the veranda/balcony.

I opted for going straight, and pushed open the doors. A waft of a cool summer breeze lifted my dark short red-orange hair, and i delighted in the cool tickling feeling it gave me. A small outdoor table with an umbrella with three chairs was closest to me, on my left. On my right were flowers of every type and color, in long pots that stretched along the fenced balcony. In front was a small Jacuzzi in the ground with small dark red bricks outlining it.

i walked to the edge of the balcony, stopping short of the railing. Surrounding the cottage were trees, big and thick, and if you looked just over the tops of them you could see the shining glimmers of a lake to the north. To the west was a small dirt road that led to a town that with a shock, i realized was the town i used to live in. Squinting my eyes, i could make out the Ryokan that i used to live at sometimes with the Fuwa's.

At first, happiness overwhelmed me. I could see the Fuwa's! they were like my family, and I'd missed them terribly. Then, despair washed over me. I'd left them! Why would they want to see me? Happiness asgain came over me, i was back in my childhood home! then despair came barging in.

I stayed in that circle of emotions for a while, before I realized the sun was setting. Pushing the name Fuwa out my head, I hurried downstairs, only to see Tsuraga-san still asleep. I was amazed. How could he sleep so much?

Shaking my head, I made a small dinner. Once I'd finished, I washed the dishes, and put them back up. I heard a small groan from behind and nearly jumped out my skin. Tsuraga-san was awake!

I rushed to the living room, excitement and anxiety rushing though me. I peeked over the edge of the couch, and sighed, relieved and disappointed. He was still asleep.

He moved slightly, and I stayed, mesmerized. When he was asleep he looked so cute and defenseless. Like a little boy. I had the sudden stupid urge to lean over and kiss his forehead. I smacked myself. Why would I kiss Tsuraga-san? He was my sempai, and plus, I didn't love him! And he wouldn't want me kissing him either!

Shaking my head, I walked to my room. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I saw it was 7:15. I had enough time.

I went to work, unpacking my bags, placing my clothes in the drawers in the closet, hanging my shirts up. I placed my bag of toiletries on the counter in the bathroom, and hung a towel up on a nearby rack. In the corner of my eye, I noticed a small cabinet. Opening it, I found stacks of towels and chuckled. The President sure did think of everything. Glancing upwards, I saw a few packs of pads and tampons and blushed. The President sure did think of _everything._

Slamming the door, I went back into my room. Slipping on a pair of pajamas, I brushed my teeth. After everything, I was tired, and sleep was looking terrific.

Too tired to admire the fairy motif, I crashed onto the soft warm bed, snuggling under covers.

This had been a long day.

**Third Person Point of View:**

The next day, Kyoko awoke to the chirps and chatter of birds. The sweet singsong made her smile and whistle along, eyes half-open, hair sticking up one side. Yawning, she slipped out of the bed, stepping into her slippers. Shuffling, she made her way to the kitchen, and began to brew a pot of coffee. Her stomach grumbled, and she chuckled. "You're hungry aren't you?" She cooed to her empty stomach. She expected a growl in response, but she got something else instead.

"Hm? Yea, I'm hungry. In fact, I feel like I haven't eaten in days. Weird."

Whirling around, she squeaked in surprise. Through the window in the wall, she could see a half-asleep Ren, rubbing his eyes thoughtfully while gazing around the room he as in. finally, his gaze landed on her, and his mouth opened in a small "O". They stayed looking at each other, like love-struck people. Minus the love part. He closed his mouth and frowned, looking he up head to toe, while a warm blush spead across her cheeks. Why was Tsuraga-san looking at her like that? Like...he saw something he liked.

Kyoko was frozen, shoe couldn't move under his penetrating gaze. She shuffled a bit, nervous. She bit her lip, and his eyes went wide.

"Kyoko-chan?" His voice was warm, and hearing her name, hearing her call her so closely, she blushed and jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so evil, i put a cliff hanger in there. but! don't worry :) i'll update reaaally soon. and have you noticed? i don't think i heard "Mogami-san" this is my fan mind wanting Ren to call her Kyoko! but he wont! :( <strong>

**REEEEEVIEEW!  
><strong>


	3. Kuon, Corn, Ren, and Kyoko

**Sorry about taking so long. Every time i got ready to write, something, some body, some pet, would come and disturb me. i'll update a lot faster soon since summer vacation is coming up, and i swear the chapters will get better. i don't even have a solid story line yet, but i'm working on it now. towards the end i'd run out of ideas, so it's a bit crappy, so review and critic please!**

**Authors love Reviews. They make it worth writing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as "Kyoko-chan" left his lips, she felt herself blush madly. To call her so familiarly! Should she call him the same way? No, he's her sempai! He calls her as he likes but for she must address him formally! Add the fact that he's sick and it's not weird at all for him to be calling her "Kyoko"! In fact, when he had a fever he called her "Kyoko-chan"! There's no deep meaning to it. Wait, what deep meaning? It's just a name, and he's just Japan's top male celebrity! Yea….<p>

"Kyoko-chan?" Again! He called her name again!

"Ah, um, uh, T-t-t-Tsuraga-san, are you f-f-feeling better?" Her blushed deepened a few notches, and he chuckled warmly.

"Kyoko-chan, why are you calling me 'Tsuraga-san'? Call me as you usually do, Corn." For a moment, her heart stopped completely and her breath left her. Did he just say….Corn? Why would he want her to call him Corn?

She looked at him sharply, before the President's voice drifted into her head. _"He loses all his memories." _That's right! He's sick! He must have forgotten everything! But then, why would he call himself Corn?

In the new light of the situation, she suddenly saw Corn, or how he would have grown up to look like. They had the same eyes, and the same nose. His lips were smiling in the same way Corn's did when he looked at her. His lips… she wondered what it'd be like to touch them, to feel them pressed against her own….

She smacked herself. What was she doing? Daydreaming about Tsuraga-san's lips? Ugh. _I am thoroughly ashamed of you Kyoko! Thinking of such things while he's sick! Speaking of him, he's staring at you right now!_

"Umm, why are you staring at me? Do you need anything?"

"Hm? Oh, just wondering when you'll answer my question." He looked at her steadily, and she felt heat rush to her face again.

"Kyoko-chan, are you sick?" He leaned towards her and pressed a palm against her forehead. Without realizing it, she had edged closer to the sofa, and he had stood up to talk with her.

She felt heat try to rise to her face, but really, it couldn't. Her heart was pumping all its blood to her face, she was sure of it. He frowned for a minute, undecided. Finally, after what seemed like hours to her, he leaned back, a worried look on his face.

"Your face is warm but it's not fever warm…" Suddenly a wicked gleam came into his eyes, and he leaned towards her conspiratorially. "Are you perhaps…blushing?" A wicked grin curved his lips, which she irritatingly found herself to be looking at again.

She snapped her eyes up to look into his, and knew it was a mistake. It was like drowning in twin pools of pure molten chocolate. "I…I'm not blushing. It's summer…and I'm hot…." She could never lie, but her life and sanity was riding on this one, so she made to make it as believable as she could.

**KPOV:**

He leaned back, unconvinced. "I don't believe you." The incredulous tone in his voice lent her courage. And she used that as her fuel.

"It is too! Look!" She rushed over to the set of double doors, flinging them open. A warm summer breeze drifted into the room, lifting her short hair. Consumed by the beauty of the nature around her, she didn't notice him watching her at all. A small gentle smile curved his lips, his eyes soft and filled with love. She still acted like a little girl, amazed by nature and everything around her. He could remember her voice crying "Corn, corn look at this flower! Doesn't it look like it'll open and a fairy would be inside, all curled up?"

He continued down memory lane, smiling softly at a few of them, but then he reached a closed door. Try as he might, the door wouldn't budge. The last memory before this one was of him in his home, his mother gone on business, and his father expected soon. A knock was resounding throughout the house, loud and demanding. He was tired and weak, guilty. His latest job had been a failure, and his co-actors had openly insulted him. He considered dropping out of his acting career all together. Every one saw him as trying to succeed using his father's name. that he was just a wanna-be. He couldn't escape his father's shadow, no matter how hard he tried.

Maybe he should move to japan, he thought. Then smirked. Him? In japan? He could barely read kanji. His hand was right above the lock of the door, his fingers already formed to twist it, when the scene faded. Right before it blacked out, he heard the door swing open and a loud eccentric voice announce, "Kuu? Julie? Kuon?" It was the president's voice!

The scene was gone. He grasped at it, only to replay it again. What was going on? What was behind the locked door?

He looked at Kyoko, who had apparently forgotten all about their disagreement. He remembered her, except she had black hair back then, and was nine. Now her hair was a dark red-orange, and shorted, and she was some eight, nine years older.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan." He saw her ears redden, before she turned around. Her face was blushing again, and he fought to keep his face smooth. A smile was begging to be let out, but he ignored it.

"How old are you?"

She looked genuinely surprised, mouth opening to form a small "o". she started to say something, then stopped. Understanding crossed her face, and she nodded.

"I'm 18 Tsuraga-san."

He was in shock. 18? She barely looked 15! And Tsuraga-san? Why was she still calling him that?

"Kyoko-chan, why are you still calling me Tsuraga-san?"

"Why? Because that's your name!"

"Huh? No it's not! It's Kuon!"

She stared in open shock and disbelief at him now. "Kuon? Tou-san's son? But he's dead!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, he is!"

"Who's tou-san?"

"Kuu Hizuri! Sheesh Tsuraga-san, why are you asking so many weird questions? You already know all of this!"

"First, Kuu is not YOUR dad, he's mine. Second, I don't know the answer to any of these! And third, why are you calling me Tsuraga-san?" Kuon nearly shouted.

She flinched. "First, I don't mean literally, I mean figuratively. Second, well, I don't know what to say to that. Thirdly, because that's your name!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is!" She retorted, indignation coloring her face.

He was about to say "No, it's not" again, but decided against it. They sounded like third graders. Kuon sighed wearily.

He was about to say something, when he heard her muttering. Pausing, he listened.

"I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He's sick! Why am I arguing with him? Didn't the President say so? Besides, he can't possibly be Corn! He must have heard me talk about Corn so much that he remembered the things I told him about Corn than about himself. And he must have forgotten his acting life! But then why wouldn't he remember his name…? Oh, didn't that vile Beagle say something about Tsuraga Ren being a stage name…"

She sighed, Face drawn and reproachful. She stopped muttering as she turned to look at him, eyes wary. "So….do you want me to call you K-kuon?" Her voice was timid, quiet. He was shocked at her hushed behavior. What was she so shy about?

"Yes, Kyoko-chan, I want you to call me Kuon."

She swallowed. She opened her mouth to say something, and then blushed furiously. "K-kuon?"

"Yes?"

"Kuon."

"Yes?"

She smiled, apparently happy about something. She grinned at him, acting nothing like a 18 year old. Speaking of which…if she's 18, then that means 9 years have passed since he met her…so that means he's… 22?

What happened to him? When did he get so old? Old? He wasn't THAT old…. Just a couple years older than he remembered….

Suddenly her face formed a mask of horror.

"Noooo!" She screamed, dragging out the "o" to drastic proportions. She ran to the kitchen and moaned in defeat. Curious, Kuon followed Kyoko, and found her kneeling on the floor, hands propping her up. He looked up, and saw a pot of coffee brewing, or rather burning. Baffled, he asked, "Did you perhaps, um, burn this?"

"Yes. Yes I did. I am so so so sorry! I had begun to brew it and then you had startled me and I got distracted and then…" She trailed off, tears forming. Before the tears that made every man feel useless fell, he hushed her.

"Yes, yes, you burned the poor coffee. But I'm partly to blame since I distracted you in the first place. Why don't you just throw that pot out and brew another? Besides, I'm hungry."

Her mouth gaped open. He sighed, annoyed. Did everything he say make her hang her mouth open like that? But she quickly recovered, throwing out the old pot and brewing another, before she started making breakfast. Half-way through, he was a goner. He had no idea what she was making.

"_What _on earth are you _making?_"

"Hm? Oh, pancakes."

"Pancakes!"

"Yea, pancakes. What about 'em?"

"I thought making pancakes was much…simpler." He said, completely at a loss. When it involved cooking, he was a goner.

"Well, yea, when you have the ready-made box. But they didn't include that, and you like pancakes, so I'm making them from scratch."

"Okay…but how do you know I like pancakes?"

She looked at him, surprised. "You told me before. Plus I decided I wanted some too. And then you actually said you were _hungry_. I had to celebrate."

Kuon chuckled and agreed. He rarely said he was hungry. She smiled, happy by his robustness. After they'd finished eating the delicious breakfast, which received many compliments from Kuon, and many blushes from Kyoko, she showed him the house. He looked at his room with slight distaste, and murmured something about "different colors…"

Afterwards, she packed a light lunch while he unpacked his suitcases, baffled by the clothes Kyoko had brought for him. Had his interests and fashion style changed so much? He swore to buy new, _different _clothes with the money he so conveniently found inside one of his suitcases. He was willing to bet his newfound money that he had triple, no, quadruple the amount in his bank account. How he knew he had a bank account?

The numerous bank cards sorta tipped him off.

By that time Kyoko was dressed, and ready to go. He pulled on a pair of white pants with a light baby blue shirt. Satisfied with his clothes, he walked out his room, and down the hallway, turning to the living room. His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

She hadn't noticed him in the room yet as she sat by a window, waiting for him. Her eyes were glazed over as she daydreamed, staring dreamily out the window. Despite being short, she had long legs, which were in white jean shorts, small white earrings were in her ears, and a white band was in her red-orange hair. Her red-orange shirt revealed her back until it reached her bra strap, which it covered. It was held onto her by two strings, brought together at the back of her neck, and white sandals completed the look.

He stared at her, shocked by how much his little Kyoko-chan had changed into a grown woman.

Finally, after she still didn't notice him, he cleared his throat, and she looked up, startled. For a while, she stared at him, her eyes carefully guarded. Suddenly, she looked into his eyes, and a warm blush coated her cheeks. She looked down, and then stood.

"So, Kuon. Ready to go?"

He smiled. "Sure, as ready as I'll every be."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, I thought I said I _didn't want anything_!" She glared at Kuon, but really? It was a weak attempt. Who could really glare at a man buying you something you really wanted?

"But, you look so good in it….i just thought you'd like it too, since you were staring at it with drool coming down your chin."

"I wasn't drooling."

"Ah, you don't deny wanting it…."

She really glared this time, and he laughed, paying the cash register. The cash register jerked her head sharply in what was supposed to be a nod. Jealousy consumed the woman. So what if she was married? Why couldn't her and her husband look like them? For all she knew, they were models, but she would have heard of them….

The woman sighed as she placed the summer dress into a box. But really, the dress _would _look fabulous on the girl. Midnight blue, it sparkled like someone had cut a piece of the night sky and made it into a dress.

"Here you go." The woman said, handing Kuon the box.

He was laughing as he left the store to he met up with Kyoko, who had her back turned to him across the street. Crossing, he made it to her, and tapped her back.

She turned around, giving him a breath taking smile. "Look, Kuon! There's some Corn jewels here!"

He'd been appreciating her smile, but "Corn jewels" caught his attention.

"Corn jewels?"

"Corn jewels! You know, that rock you gave me when we were younger?"

"oh! You mean the cordierite I gave you?"

"Cordierite?"

"Yeah, that's what it's called. Cordierite."

"Really? I remember I had no idea the rock had been mined in Kyoto…and then you told me….and i…." She trailed off, frowning. Then she brightened. "I still have it, you know. Corn."

Kuon stared at her for a while, then he blushed and looked away. She stared at him, and then asked incredulously, "Are you…blushing?"

His blushed deepened, before he forced it off his face. "No, it's the heat from Kyoto."

"You were blushing! Why?"

"I wasn't blushing!"

"Yes you were! Because I said I'd kept Corn all these years?"

A slight tinge colored his cheeks. "Okay, yes, I am blushing. Can you drop the subject?"

He looked away, so he didn't see her fish around inside her purse. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he turned around again, only to see Kyoko giving the woman selling "Corn jewels" money. He gaped at her for a second, but then she turned around with another of her breath taking smiles, and his thoughts short circuited.

"Here!" She said, holding her hands out. At first he thought she wanted a hug, but then he saw a thin line between her outstretched hands, which seemed to be clutching the line. Looking down, he saw a small cordierite hanging, as if in midair. She smiled, "So we both have Corn!"

He stared at her, then blushed. He chuckled, putting his head though the necklace. It rested comfortably on his chest, cool against his hot skin. It was then that he noticed everyone staring at them. Females gazing with dreamy eyes, glaring at Kyoko. Males glaring at him, gazing at her with lust-filled eyes. Immediately, he felt jealousy raise its ugly head.

Smirking at the men, he bent down and whispered into Kyoko's ear. "Thank you." Then hugged her stiff body. Right before he pulled away, she hugged him back. Letting go, she smiled at him, absolute trust shining through them.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Review! *sigh* i know this is totally irrelevant, but i'm really supposed to be working on an english project right now, not typing this...and it's due tomorrow... well, i have half of it done, just need to print and decorate. :D<strong>

**chapter four will probably be up within a day or two or three.**

REVIEW! **  
><strong>


	4. A small offering

**KPOV:**

The next day, Kyoko was a bit upset about her actions the day before. Well, maybe not a "bit".

She paced the floor in her room, walking back and forth, a frown on her face.

What had she done? Was she stupid? She probably was. Even if he lost his precious memories, he was still her esteemed sempai, and yet she acted like they were on a date. True, she had just gone along for the sake of his sanity at the moment, but this was too much for her. his smiles, so tender, seemed to reawaken the old, foolish, love-sick girl in her, and then she had went and done that stupid thing!

She mimicked her earlier voice, sweet and loving, "So we both have Corn!" She also mimicked her actions, pretending to place a necklace on a bowed Ren. She was utterly and completely unaware of Ren being in the room.

He chuckled, rumbling, and if she hadn't been surprised she would have imagined feeling the vibrations of it on his chest. As the way things were, she _was _surprised, and whirled around like a wild lioness. There Ren was, or rather Kuon, leaning against the door frame, watching her with an almost tender look. Of course Kyoko wouldn't admit it to being tender; she would prefer the word "exasperated".

"What are you doing?" He asked, emphasis on the "_are"_.

Immediately her barriers went, up shielding her from the oncoming torrent of sarcastic "nice" remarks. But when nothing came, she peeked nervously at him. He was still the same, watching her with that look on his face, the one that sent her already erratic heart pattern into a frenzy of gallops in her chest. It was almost painful.

Ignoring the question, because the answer to it was too embarrassing, she asked another instead. "Can you help me with something?" She used her best acting to make her sound totally innocent and not like she was trying to avoid the question.

Of course, him being the man he was, he noticed her pathetic attempt at avoiding it. "Sure, on what? And don't avoid the question."

"On gardening, what question?"

"Sure, when and where, and you know what question."

And they continued the two conversations, her describing the garden, and him pestering her about her actions. Finally, after they had already made their way to the garden shed (which was located near the woods) and had gathered the hose, gloves, and other necessary supplies, she finally relented.

"I-i… I was re-enacting me giving you the Corn stone yesterday…" She looked down, face aflame with a crimson blush, so she didn't notice the light blush that danced across his cheeks. When several long moments passed, she finally peeked up, and noticed his pink cheeks.

Incredulous, she was curious about this new blushing man, a blushing Ren. "Are you perhaps… blushing?"

Kuon put his best acting skills to use. "Huh?" He asked brilliantly. "Blushing?"

"Your cheeks, they're red."

"Must be the sun."

She caught him in his act though, and called him on it. they bantered a bit, all the while tending to the flowers that desperately ached for a drop of water.

**KPOV:**

She caught him. Of course she did. He had zero acting skills, and memory skills. And lying skills. Well, he could lie, but not to the girl he lov-

Wait. Was he about to think "loved"? Since when did he "love" Kyoko? Yea, he had adored the cute and proper Japanese girl, but she was too young for him. He didn't "love" her like a man, he "loved" her like a sister. Or so he told himself, but his heart was stubborn and adamant about his love for the girl.

He did have a sneaking suspicion. Kyoko was probably involved with the memories he'd lost. In fact, he was almost 100% sure, because why else would she be in the same house with him like this? In fact, why was he in Kyoto at all? Hadn't he been in America? Once again, he approached the door, and once again it remained shut tight.

"Corn!"

He looked up, startled, and noticed a worried Kyoko close to his face. Immediately, his heart tried to jump out of his chest. He grabbed his shirt in front of his heart, clutching it like a life line. Her face went from worried to a pale ghostly white.

"Corn, are you okay? Oh, god, are you sick?" She tried to life the big man, and he did, allowing her to drag him to the house, inside, and to the couch.

She ran to the kitchen, coming back with a wet towel. She leaned over him to place it on his forehead, and he suddenly remembered a similar day, years ago, of a smaller Kyoko doing the same thing, the same look on her face, the same burning intensity in her golden eyes.

Her eyes mesmerized him, as did her soft sweet smell, the lingering scent of flowers and nature, and all of It drove him crazy. Overcome with desire, and having none of Ren's patience. He grabbed he by the waist, cutting of what she was saying, and hugged her close.

Yea, he loved her.


	5. Excuses Are Just Sorry Reasons

**Hello everyone! I am so incredibly sorry this took too long to update. Ideas just wouldn't come. Suggestions about story plots or scenes you'd like are welcome! I am so sorry I left people with a cliffhanger like that. That was mean. And for so long.**

**Well, I have some sort of storyline going on now so they should come faster. Also, Kuon is a bit of a reckless person. He does a lot of things with thinking. But he's very considerate and sensitive. When it comes to big decisions he's good at making plans and taking action. But with love? Not so much.**

**Heh. It's going to be as much fun messing with Kuon as with Ren.**

**KxK or KxR. Ya'll pick! Either way it's the same. **

**ReadxReview!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hell 'n Paradise Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KUON POV:<strong>

Oh, crap. He was _so _crewed over. What was he going to say, that she smelled so sweet he wanted to hug her so tight she practically melted into him? He was overcome with desire to touch her? Millions of reasons ran through his flushed head, each one a failure. All the same, he kept her close to him, not entirely noticing the fact that he was slowly bringing her closer. She was practically in his lap, and he still didn't notice.

But she sure as hell did.

**KYOKO POV:**

Ren held her, no, CORN held her. Why had she thought Ren? She was going crazy. Yesterday's actions and todays thoughts are proving it. The fact that she was being distracted by his scent wasn't exactly helping her case though. He smelled _so good_. How can a guy smell so…tempting? She couldn't think of another word. Well, two came to mind, but they were embarrassing. Delicious, and prince-like. Like as if she would admit that, even in her thoughts. Nature, mixed in with his unique oddly familiar masculine scent was driving her crazy. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around his back, grabbing a fistful of hair.

He responded, hugging her closer. It was only when her face was millimeters from resting on his chest that she was suddenly and cruelly brought back to reality. Her body felt like she swallowed ice cold water, running through her, clashing with the warm skin that touched his. Kyoko jumped back, alarmed, and felt a sense of loss, his warmth and the feel of _him._

Before an awkward silence could completely form, what had been cruel and harsh was now a savior.

The door bell ringing.

Like she was running away from him, she raced to the door, as if trying to break a record. She fumbled with the lock, before opening the door. In front of her was Sebastian. He bowed, then straightened and extended a gloved hand. She took the envelope in his hand, wondering what on earth Sebastian was doing here. For some reason Sebastian gave off big-brother waves, well, it _felt _like brother-ish waves, considering she never had one.

His hand drew back, dug into a pocket, then extended again, another envelope in hand. She took this one too, confused. Sebastian smiled, _He actually smiled!, _and then he shifted his gaze to behind her. Kyoko stiffened.

Her back warmed and chilled at the same time, if that was possible. She knew Re-Tsura-CORN! Was behind her. She really needed a handle on his names, it wouldn't do to call him Retsuracorn. She giggled at the thought of his name being a mixture of his others.

"Mogami-sama."

Kyoko blushed red. Who would call her name so respectfully? Looking back up, she finally realized Sebastian, who was standing in the doorway, was still there. Shamed, she jumped aside let him in, only to bump into something very big and very warm. She stiffened even more, unwilling to turn her head and see the intoxicating brown eyes she'd knew would be there.

"Mogami-sama."

Kyoko turned to Sebastian again. How much can she ignore one man?

"Mogami-sama, that is your mail," He pointed to the envelops in her head. "That is all. Good bye." He turned and left.

He _left_.

He came all the way to Kyoto, from Tokyo, to give her their _mail? _What a waste! It could have just come normally. She turned away from the door, not entirely noticing the fact that Kuon shut the door behind her.

She looked at the two envelops, one addressed to her, and one addressed to Tsuraga-san. Now, here came the hard part. Giving the man his mail.

Blushing, she turned to face him, head down, trying to use her short hair to cover her face. She held out the letter towards him, mumbled, "this is for you." Then took off at the speed of light to her room.

**KUONPOV:**

Damn, she's scared. He watched her run off to her room like he was the big bad wolf and she was the little red riding hood. He sighed. What was he going to do? He needed to distract himself. Distract…

He looked down. The envelope was thick. That meant it would take a while to read. Perfect. A distraction right in his hands. Gripping it tightly, he made his way upstairs, and onto the balcony. Settling into one of comfy chairs, he opened the letter to read its contents.

_Dear Kuon_

_I had Sebastian, do you remember him? He's my butler. Anyways, I had Sebastian hand-deliver these because the contents of it were too valuable for anyone else's eyes to see. You must be wondering why you're in Kyoto, and in a house with another girl. Don't worry. You're not married to her. _

_I don't know exactly what memories you've lost, but here's all the basic info you need to survive the next few months:_

_Your name is Tsuraga Ren. The girl with you is Mogami Kyoko. She is your kouhai*, and she regards you as your senpai. A very esteemed one. She practically has you on a pedestal. _

_You are in love with her, yes? Well, Tsuraga Ren was, and I'm sure you have lingering feelings. But don't get your hopes up, because she won't love you back anytime soon. She's been hurt very badly, and has sworn off love. The mention of love sends her off into a fit of anger and despair._

_Kuon, or Tsuraga Ren, whoever you remember, be careful. Don't leave the house without her, she's there to protect you. Don't let your anger get ahead of you. Don't show too much of your real emotion. You have a very polite gentlemanly personality to the world and to her. Well, you can show her your true colors, but not too much. You might scare her. _

_Both of you are actors, you a very well known one, and her an up and rising new star. Don't make too many moves towards her, like hugs or kisses, because she will freak out and push you away, or blame herself for "stupid" actions. If you've already done so, well, you're in for a hell of a vacation._

_Take your time and remember and relax. You have as long as you need. Don't force yourself, and don't hurt yourself. Enjoy yourself. Have fun, express love. Not too much though._

_Kuon, try to forget Rick. Try to move on. Use this time to heal your wounds. You've already surpassed your dad. Go ahead and relax. Forgive yourself. Learn to love wholly again. _

_Rick has forgiven you already. It wasn't your fault. _

He stopped reading. It WAS his fault. How can anyone say it wasn't? How can anyone say he wasn't a murderer? No, Rick didn't forgive him. He never has, and never will be.

Kuon wiped at his misty eyes. He folded the paper and stuffed back into the envelope, he didn't want to read anymore.

Instead he chose to ponder over the contents of what he Had read. So, in the time that he couldn't remember, he became a well known actor, did a 180 personality change, and got himself a cute kouhai who worships him. Oh yeah, he fell in love with her, and she's sworn off love because some guy hurt her.

He was willing to bet it was her "Prince Sho". If he broke her heart, than its no wonder she swore off love. First her mother now her "prince"? And then she didn't have many friends…

His heart ached for the little Japanese girl. How could the world be so cruel to a girl who didn't deserve it?

All of a sudden, he was tired. He wanted nothing more than a good night's rest. He headed downstairs, making his way to his room. Inside, he looked again at the furnishings, and guessed it was "Tsuraga Ren" 's style.

He fell asleep, worried and stressed out, not at all heading the president's orders.

**KYOKOPOV:**

What was that? Why did I hug Re- Corn? Why do I keep calling him R-ren? Never mind that, why were we hugging? Is that an expression of gratitude? Like that time he k-k-kissed me on the c-cheek? He's such a playboy! Well, he is with me. I've never seen him kissing or hugging someone else…

What are you thinking Kyoko? That Tsuraga-san treats you special? Tsuraga-san? Stupid Kyoko! Don't forget that Tsuraga-san lost some of his memories. It's a wonder he remembered you at all. Though he did call me Kyoko-chan…

He acts really different though. (For now she's going to ignore "the incident".)He's more open with his feelings, and his smiles don't seem so fake. And he can't lie. OH, how could you forget Kyoko? You made him go outside because he was feeling ill in the sun… OH MY GOD, you made him go OUTSIDE to do the GARDENING. Are you _stupid? _How could you make THE TSURAGA REN do the gardening? True he knew how to prune trees and seemed very knowledgeable on the subject, but, seriously? Gardening?

Wait…he was feeling ill…so he must have hugged me not because he _wanted to _but because he was tired and decided to lean on me. I did say that one time while I was his manager that he could lean on me. Maybe he unconsciously remembered it..?

Kyoko! He's sick, go take care of him!

So, with that erratic thought process, Kyoko nodded and made her way out the room to the kitchen. She quickly whipped up a light broth, setting it on a tray she found a long with a bottle of water and asprin. She set another bowl of cold water as well, and carried the tray and the towel to Kuon's room.

She knocked on the door, not expecting anyone to answer. When she heard a "Yes? Come in." she was startled so badly she nearly dropped the tray. Her years of experience at an inn kicked in, and she regained her balance, setting it on one hand while using the other to open the door.

Inside lay Kuon, body outstretched on his bed, and arm carelessly thrown over his face. He lifted it slightly to see Kyoko, his cheeks turned slightly pink when he saw her bend over to set the tray on his night stand. Cursing his naïve young boy memories, he sat up on bed.

"Sorry to interrupt you Corn, but you were filling sick earlier right? Here, eat this broth, then take the asprin. The soup will fill you up and it'll help chase away what ever ugly bug decided to invade your body. Okay?" She smiled up at him, completely forgetting "the incident".

_Why is he so tense? He's sitting ram-rod straight. Like…like he has a stick up his butt…..a stick…up Tsuraga-san's butt…._

The image of a Tsuraga-san sitting straight up because of a stick made her giggle and cover her mouth. Her cheeks burned, but she couldn't help laughing. It was so funny, she started backing out the room.

Kuon, as curious as a cat, advanced on her. "Why are you laughing?"

What could she say? I imagined you with a stick up your butt? She burst into another round of giggles, which served to annoy him further.

"What are you laughing at? Are you laughing at me?"

At this she stopped. "Noo. Not AT you. It's just….well…. never mind! Just eat your soup and act like a sick person should!"

"Who ever said I was sick?"

"Um, you were pale and clutching at your heart earlier, that looks like you're sick."

"I wasn't sick! I was thinking about you and I felt…."

"Felt…?"

"You…um…" She knew he was searching for a lie.

"You're sick, just admit it! You're being childish Tsura-Corn!"

"Tsura-corn? What is that?"

She blushed. "I meant to say Corn."

"Anyways you should eat the soup anyways. You haven't eaten dinner right?" She made her way back to the tray, dragging him with her by the hand. She forcibly sat him on the bed, turning around to pick up the asprin, towel, and bowl. Her experience kicked in again, and she juggled it perfectly.

She left his room, leaving him in a daze.

**KUONPOV:**

He just kept on learning new things about her huh? She was demanding. When it came to his health that is. He obeyed her anyways, obediently eating to broth. To his surprise, it was delicious. Immensely so. He could get used to eating her cooking. If he was going to stay.

_I can't stay here though. I can't forget about Rick. I won't be able to control myself. _

_I'll call Boss tomorrow. _

* * *

><p><strong>Do you count that as a cliff hanger?<strong>

**I honestly have no idea how long this might go on. 20 chapters maybe? Longer? Shorter? **

**Also, a lot of the people who read don't review. Please review, even if it's a "I like you story" or "I hate your story" (well, not the last one so much) all reviews are appreciated and very much wanted. I want to hear YOUR opinion as a reader. What should I fix, what would be better, a scenario like this, or a what if. **

**I love knowing people's opinions and am very open-minded. In fact:**

**Click**

**This**

**BUTTON!**

**\/**


	6. Daily Routines, Gotta Love Em

**Updates are getting a bit quicker, see? I promised :) Thanks for all the reviews, helps get an author motivate (well, in my case) Not a lot of people portray Lory's deeper side, only his shallow love-sick one. So i gave Lory a chance here. Ha**. **I had finished this hours ago, but i was waiting on a certain reply, and i got it, so here it is!**

**Also i found out that Kyoto is fairly large, and there is actually a lake nearby it. Lake Biwa. The lake in my story is entirely fictional and just made up for my convenient use.  
><strong>

**Oh, and anybody who recognizes the spanish dish i mention, let me know! It's one of my favorite desserts. soo good. i recommend it to everyone who has a sweet tooth and doesn't mind milk ;)  
><strong>

**Enjoy, Read, and Review! E.R.R. makes life so much better. ha!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat! or its wonderful characters. just this plot. and the creation/naming of Jun Takarada belongs to leavesfallingup. she was nice enough to let me use the name of HER characters. please read her stories, they're wonderfully written and throughly thought out. i love them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hell 'n Paradise Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>He leaned against the giant window that substituted for a wall. Down below he could see the lights of Tokyo, of millions of people living their lives. He sighed, an uncharacteristic trait of Lory Takarada. His wet hair dripped cold water down his back, but he didn't care at the moment.<p>

"Darling, you should go to sleep. It's been a tiring day."

Jelly's voice echoed softly in the big room, and the servants there drifted away. They could sense a private moment coming on. Lory smiled at them gratefully. He had hand-picked each one for exactly that reason- their sixth sense when it came to people and their emotions.

"Lory."

Lory turned to look at Jelly. It was amazing how the small, fragile, tiny young woman could order and receive obedience, and demand attention. Her voice was confident and strong, not at all what you would expect from a tiny thing like her. Lory had immediately knew, as soon as he lay eyes on the woman, that she was a force to be reckoned with. He had laughed raucously on the side lines as he watched man after man make the same mistake.

Underestimate her.

Now, he turned to her for advice, or when he was stuck, he could always depend on this small, tiny creature to support him fully and steadily, never faltering. This was how Lory knew Ren, no, Kuon needed Kyoko. She was remarkable like Jelly in the sense of being a rock-hard handhold. They could hold you steady like an anchor. Lory knew Kuon was much like him, and they needed that type of women.

"Lory, today's been tiring. Please rest." Jelly came closer, placing a small hand on his forearm. It wasn't possessive, nor was it a flirtatious move. She was simply concerned for his well-being. Sometimes, even Lory felt overwhelmed by life, and he needed Jelly to be there for him.

"Thank you, Ten." His voice was heavy with some unknown emotion. He was tired, he was sad, he was irritated, but most of all, his heart ached. It was times like these that he missed Jun*. She was his Sun. She had been as dedicated to love as he was, but now she was gone.

"Darling, Jun is somewhere in heaven, conspiring with cupid. Don't worry about her. She's perfectly fine." Jelly's voice brought him back, and he smiled sadly at her.

"How did you know I was thinking about her?"

"Because I know you." 

* * *

><p>"Kuuuuon! Wake up, you! It's time for breakfast!" Kyoko's yells penetrated his sleeping ears, and he flipped onto his stomach, covering his head with the pillow. Why couldn't he sleep in? He stayed like that for a few more minutes, hoping sleep would come. He had went to bed very very late last night, in fact he went to sleep in the <em>morning. <em>The President's words and letter badgered him constantly until hi fell asleep due to lack of it. It was rare for him to NOT wake up with the birds.

"KUON!" Her angry shout let him know that he better be up and fast, or he would be in major trouble.

He flipped over and sat up so quickly his head went dizzy. He clutched the sheets for a minute, regaining his balance, before sliding lazily out of bed and slipping into his slippers. He shuffled out his room and down the hallway, and into the kitchen, where he found Kyoko stirring a weird rice-soup combination, while managing other pots. Without turning around, she said "Set the table please, Kuon." So he turned right around and set the table.

After five or so minutes they were seated comfortably at the small table. He looked at the bowl in front of him, nose wrinkled. "_What _is this _stuff?" _

She snorted. "Don't be rude. And it's not 'stuff'. It's _Aroz en Leche. _It's a Spanish dish. It means _Rice with Milk. _It's actually a dessert, but it could pass as breakfast. It's sweet and milky, try it." He looked at her, floored. Rice with Milk? Um, that doesn't sound good…

But he knew better than to question her dishes, so he spooned some of it into his mouth. Dear sweet lord, it was delicious. This, right here, was a lesson learned. Never question Kyoko's cooking. No matter what she made, it was delicious.

Kuon eagerly ate the rest of his food, actually surprised.

Once finished, he leaned back in his chair, hands clutching at his full stomach. "Ugh, Kyoko-chan, you're gonna make me fat."

"You sound like a teenage girl. Don't worry, eating regular, healthy meals won't make you fat." She smiled at him, then stood up to put away the dishes, but he beat her to it. It was a semi-agreement they had. She made the meals, he cleaned the mess. It was the least he could do. She always protested. Thus, the_ semi_-agreement.

Throwing up her hands, she made her way to the recliner, sitting on the edge. She turned the t.v. on to the music station. But she couldn't keep still and listen to music, so she quickly stood and made her way to the closet down the hall.

She retrieved a broom from the cluttered closet, and made her way back to the living room. It had been two days since the letters from Lory had come, and they had made a somewhat agreement in living here. At first, Kuon tried to leave, but an angry phone call from the President had left him pale and shaky, and suddenly determined to stay.

Kyoko was a first-class multi-tasker, so while she thought, she had begun sweeping, all the while humming along to the song that came on.

"_I was six years old_

_When my parents went away_

_I was stuck inside a broken life_

_I couldn't wish away_

_She was beautiful_

_She had everything and more_

_And my escape was hiding out and running for the door"_

The lyrics finally registered in her mind, and she stopped everything. What had she been singing? She whipped her head around to look at the t.v., and saw at the top, "Shadow – Ashlee Simpson".

It wasn't someone she knew, but she was probably popular to be playing on a t.v. in Japan.

Kyoko didn't notice Kuon leaning on the kitchen door frame, watching her painfully. Then, Ashlee sang:

"_Living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me_

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

_But now that I am wide awake_

_My chains are finally free_

_Don't feel sorry for me"_

His eyes went dark with memories of "living in the shadow of someone else's dream". It was a bitter-sweet memory for him. He loved his father dearly, but his fame had made it near impossible for Kuon to thrive in show biz. Kuu's shadow had been too big, and had covered Kuon from the sun, leaving him to whiter and almost die.

And then, he had considered dropping out of show-biz entirely. And then….well, he couldn't remember past that. The next memory he had was of Kyoko waking him up, asking if he was hungry. And then her shocked expression, her weird behavior, his weird behavior.

A loud clatter shocked him out of his reverie, and he looked up to see that Kyoko had dropped the broom, the source of the noise, and was now staring blankly at the t.v..

Her face was devoid of all emotion, except for the strange look of someone confused and lost. Her face clearly showed thoughts like, _"How did I get here? What happened to me? Where am i? Where is everyone?"_

Before she could progress into the next step –panic- he stepped in. Shaking her shoulders gently, he repeatedly called her name, until she looked into his eyes. His heart nearly stopped. Her eyes looked soulless, devoid of emotion, not like the usual expressive eyes he knew and had come to love.

Overcome with emotion, he enveloped her in a hug, bringing her small body closer. He couldn't help it, he wasn't one to deal with love. At first, she had no reaction, and then, when everything finally caught up in her mind, her face changed five different shades of red, before she pushed him away.

"Kuon!" she almost sounded like she was complaining.

Before she could ask why and completely shatter his concentration, he wracked his flushed mind for an answer. Luckily, one was at hand.

"Well, you weren't answering to my calls, and when I shook you, you just stayed standing there like a doll, so I hugged you. Hey, at least I got a reaction." He smirked at her. Inside, he was begging her to believe him.

Kyoko bristled. "Kuon! You don't need to hug me!" And, then after a few moments of silence, she calmed down. "Thank you Kuon, it…I was…" She sighed. "I was remembering my mother."

He knew Kyoko had connected him being the "Corn" from her childhood, but he still felt compelled to ask. "Your mother?"

"Yes, my mother. She wasn't a part of my childhood for a long time. She… she left…" She took a shuddering breath. "Ashlee-san's lyrics just reminded me of her, and I was sort of lost." She smiled sadly at him, and he wanted to hug her. In fact, he almost did, but he reined in his hormones. He couldn't go hugging her again with no reason. She would get suspicious…

The song had long changed, but now it changed again, to a more upbeat, louder song, and he finally realized once again, that they had no radio.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan, why don't we go buy a radio? The T.V. isn't exactly suitable…" He threw a disgusted look in its general direction, and Kyoko giggled.

"Okay Kuon."

And so they got ready for a trip into Kyoto, a some 30-40 minute drive. She dressed in shorts again, and a sapphire blue tank top. She tied a small white jacket with no sleeves to cover most of her shoulders. She knew summers in Kyoto were muggy and sometimes uncomfortable. Luckily, there was a rare light, cool breeze blowing, so she didn't need to worry too much about the uncomfy part.

While she waited for Kuon to finish getting dressed, she packed a light bag with water bottles and things they might need. When Kuon stepped out, both of them momentarily dazzled by each other, they set off.

Luckily, Kuon had learned to drive before he forgot his memories, and Lory had conveniently left a sleek black car in the garage that was hidden behind the house. The motor thrummed to life with a soft purr, enticing a grunt of approval from Kuon. All Kyoko could glean from this was that it had a good motor.

Then they left.

* * *

><p>Yesterday, after Kuon gave the phone to Kyoko, the President told her to dye his hair blonde. The dye and tools were in his restroom, and so she did so. Kuon had gladly complied. He still wanted to know what bastard had decided to dye his hair brown. Kyoko found a dye for black hair in her restroom, but she wasn't sure if she could. Lory hadn't told her too, but still…<p>

In the end, she left her hair the same, dark red-orange. It would be like she had admitted defeat, coming home with black hair. Instead she opted for wearing a white hat and dark sunglasses. One look at the sunglasses, and Kuon vetoed them. If she wore them, he wouldn't be able to see her golden eyes…

Kyoko made Kuon wear a hat too though, but she also vetoed sunglasses for the same reason as Kuon, but neither told the other why. When Kuon had stepped out from the shower dressed and with blond hair, Kyoko had truly realized, with a huge shock, that Kuon was Kuu's son. When she taught back, she saw how Ren had weird expressions on his face when she talked about Kuu, like as if he were in pain.

For five hours Kyoko ignored Kuon yesterday, brooding over her new information. But, after reviewing their actions, Kyoko guessed that Ren must have had a serious, big reason for hiding it from her and the world. Kuu too, and once again, she connected more dots.

Kuu hadn't seen his son since Kuon was 15. Tsuraga Ren had debuted at 16. Reino from Vie Ghoul had said Tsuraga Ren was a "false name", meaning a stage name.

All these revelations kept Kyoko up until near 3 a.m., when she decided the seriously needed sleep.

So, she slept, but she dreamed.

In her dream, everything became crystal clear. If no one knew that "Tsuraga Ren" was Kuu's son, then there must be a big reason why. He hadn't hid it from her out of spite. Once she realized that, a heavy weight that she hadn't even know was there, lifted off her heart, and she felt better the next morning.

Her brooding was interrupted when Kuon changed the station on the radio. They were 10 minutes away, when Sho's new single, "FADE" Came on.

For some unfathomable reason, Kuon felt jealousy and anger at this singer. He didn't even know him, but his mind had a desperate need to punch him. He clenched his hand around the gear shift to avoid punching the radio. He _really _needed to learn self-control. If he didn't, who knew what he might do to Kyoko on the spur of the moment…? He shuddered to think of it.

At the thought of Kyoko, he looked over at his lady sunshine, and was shocked at what he saw. She was pale, her golden eyes bright and unseeing. For one panic filled moment, he though she went blind, but then once the moment passed, he guessed she was deep in thought.

Kyoko knew Sho was singing about her. It was obvious even to her love-deprived soul that Sho felt guilty and regretful. Her soul realized this, but her mind refused it. Why would Sho regret losing her, the girl he said had no "sex-appeal and doesn't even wear make-up"? It didn't make sense. What Kyoko failed to remember was that Love never made sense in the mind. Only in the heart, and she had stopped listening to it for a long time now.

Kyoko continued thinking until they made it into Kyoto, and she snapped out of her reverie to enter another, happier one.

She was home.

She chattered excitedly to Kuon about memories and things that had happened here. But as she went on, she realized each memory had a bit of Sho in it. When she had gotten lost, he found her. When she had tripped and scraped her knee, he had helped her up. When she was lonely and afraid, he had called out to her. Sho was intertwined with all of her memories except the one that had "Corn" and her "Mother" in it. those were as different as day and light. Even if Sho was an arrogant asshole, he had truly valued their friendship when he was younger, when he realized she was a true gem when no one else would take his spoiled-ness. He had made it a point to be around her often, just so the girls who liked him wouldn't be able to bully him. But Sho wasn't always able to be around... Several cases of him not being there, and Kyoko being bullied flashed through her mind. It hadn't really been his fault, but still.

Each time her memory reached Sho in it, her voice would slowly lower in volume until it faded out completely, and she stopped talking altogether about memories. Her heart, the silly, twisted thing it was, thumped out mournfully. It missed the fast beat it had to play to the song of Love, and it cried out pitifully in search of it.

Kyoko soon grew quiet, simply watching Kyoto pass by. Her homecoming wasn't "welcoming" at all. 

* * *

><p>Kuon watched her nervously out the corner of his eyes. She was quiet, and her face was scaring him. It looked like she was in pain, but he didn't know of what.<p>

He continued driving, the roads he chose becoming greener and leafier, more beautiful. He had no idea where to find an electronis store, though they had already passed tons of the, he had failed to recognize them. The fact he couldn't read Kanji very well didn't help, and then, he recognized the hotel he and his father had stayed out, and knew the woods were nearby.

"STOP!" Her voice jarred his thoughts, and his foot immediately pushed down on the brake. He looked behind him, and sighed in relief when he saw no cars behind him. He heard a click and felt a rush of air, and when he looked where Kyoko should have been, she wasn't there.

He looked around wildly, and spotted her running in the direction they had come. He quickly and skillfully turned the car around and drove behind Kyoko, careful to go slow. He pulled up to her, lowering the windows.

"Kyoko, what the hell are you doing?"

She ignored him and continued running like her life depended on it. She took a right, and kept on ignoring his calls , his pleas to get back in the car. He wondered briefly if he should force her into the car, but decided against it. too many bad things would result from it.

Finally, finally, she slowed, walking as if she wasn't sure she should continue.

And then, she stopped.

He looked up, and saw a huge family inn, and realized with a horrible start, that this was the Fuwa's Ryokan. Kyoko's home.

He looked at the girl, and saw tears streaming down her face.

And then an elderly woman ran out, crushing Kyoko in a hug, soon followed by a man. He dimly thought, _These are her foster parents._

And then Kyoko broke down crying, and his heart broke. 

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, yep. It gets a bit rushed there at the end, but this was how it happened. Can people see Kuon's personality there? During the Reino-stalked-Karuizawa thing it showed Ren and Kyoko getting up with the birds. So i guess thats a Kuon trait. If you can see a difference between Ren and Kuon please let me know. It would be a success!<strong>

**Well, please Review, i'd like to know your comment, about anything, everything, one thing, if you hated it, loved it, suggestions, wants, scenarios, ect. Your opinion, i want to hear. So:**

**CLICK**

**THIS**

_BUTTON!_

**\/****  
><strong>


	7. Home Sweet Home, Or Not

**Wow it's been an entire month! I am so incredibly sorry. Lots of thanks to my beta, who made this story so much more better! thank yous! :) I'm sure ya'll aren't happy with me so, enough chit-chat and you can read the story.**

**Disclaimers apply.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hell 'n Paradise Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KYOKOPOV:<strong>

Kyoko ignored Kuon's calls and pleas for her to get inside the car. She had to go to the Ryokan, Her heart was burning desperately with the need to see the couple who had taken care of her when her mother had abandoned her. They weren't exactly like the Okami-san and Taisho back at the Daruyama, but they were close, and had raised her best they could.

Without realizing it, she slowed to a halt. The Ryokan was prospering apparently. During her absence, they had added an entire wing to the inn and had expanded the garden. In fact, the garden reached until the forest edge and then stopped. Suddenly, her face was feeling cold as the wind blew on her wet cheeks. It was difficult for her to fight back the tears.  
>A door banged open and Okami-san ran out. She had lost weight, her shoulders were sharp, and her face looked tired and weary. With a guilty stare, Kyoko realized that Okami-san and Taisho were probably worried sick over her and Sho. During those three years, they have not called nor visited once but that did not prevent Kyoko from being crushed in a hug by the Okami-san, soon followed by the Taisho. Where Okami-san lost weight, Taisho gained it. He was a heavyset man, but unlike the Daruyama's Taisho, he had a friendly vibe, a more welcoming one.<p>

Kyoko felt the love they had for her, the love her mother never gave, and felt her childhood memories rushing back. She was thinking of t he years she spent, alone, wondering what was wrong with her and soon felt an unbearable pain in the chest. She broke down into uncontrollable series of sobs.  
>"Shh Kyoko, shh. It's okay." Okami-san murmured, smoothing Kyoko's hair. She had tears in her eyes too, but she kept them in check not wanting to appear weak infront of the young woman.<p>

"Come, let's go inside, there aren't any customers right now, and if there are, I don't care. You're far more important." That was weird of her to say, Kyoko thought, usually Okami-san puts the customers before anything else, in fact, she had raised Kyoko to do be like that herself. Even so, she let herself be led into the Ryokan, feeling like she was 6 years old again.

Kyoko remembered, one day when she had been coming home from school, skipping along merrily and humming to herself, she had thought, "I am go home and help Okami-san with the customers for a bit then play!" With shock, she realized she had referred to the Ryokan as "home" instead of her actual house.

House, she thought bitterly. _Oh yes, at one point in my life I actually lived in a house with my mother, never mind the fact that I don't even remember what it looks like. I DO remember that it was small, and very clean. Not a speck of dirt. I remember staying very still, sitting at a table for hours with my picture book. Scared half to death of the punishment I'd get from doing anything "dirty"._

Inside, the Ryokan was the same as she remembered it, warm, comforting, and welcoming. Okami-san led her past the room where they welcomed guests and checked them into, turning left to go to their "home" part of the inn. As soon as you walked in, a long narrow table against the wall met your eyes, pictures of her and Sho on it, a picture of the Okami-san and Taisho when they were younger, and a more recent one of her as the star "Kyoko" and one of Shotarou as the rock star "Sho". A mirror hung above it, and Kyoko looked into it, seeing the startling comparison between her younger self in the pictures, and now. She looked so much more….happier, innocent. Naïve. One picture especially caught her attention. It was of her, she had just baked an enormous strawberry-chocolate cake, evidence of frosting and batter on her cheek and forehead, hands in oven mitts holding out said cake, a happy care-free smile on her face. Her medium length hair was tied back, but some pieces managed to free its way and frame her face. All in all, you got the impression of a lovely loving charming girl.

Kyoko wanted to look like that again, to _feel _lovely, loving, and charming. What she didn't realize was that people still thought of her that way. She just didn't think it of herself.

"Kyoko." The Okami-san's gentle voice shocked her out of her reverie, and she looked at the lady.

"Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko, you're always daydreaming. Not a thing has changed about you. In fact, you still look 16!" The Okami-san's voice was accusing, as if Kyoko was hiding a secret remedy to look younger.

Kyoko giggled. "Okami-san, I'm 18 you know!"

"Mmhm, 18 now, all grown up but _still _daydreaming. I'm surprised you haven't gotten into a freaking accident over this!"

"Akako! Have some _delicacy!" _Taisho exclaimed with an expression of mock horror,

"Oh hush, she's practically my daughter. I speak as I want." Akako waved it off, feigning arrogance.

Kyoko giggled again. "I see where Shoutaro gets his arrogance from".

Akako and Kazuo smiled at Kyoko, relieved to see the smile they fought they would never see again. When Akako had first spotted her outside a window Kyoko had looked like death was confessing his undying love to her. She had immediately ran out, followed by a worried Kazuo. It was right then and there that Akako had truly realized how worried she'd been over Kyoko. Even if she hadn't given birth to the girl, Kyoko was as much as her daughter as Sho was her son. She had raised, nurtured, cared, and loved the girl. If that didn't make her Kyoko's mother, then nothing did.

Akako led Kyoko up the stairs and to her old room, Kazuo following closely behind. Kyoko had a star-struck look on her face, gazing about her in sad wonder. She had left this place, left her home, for a life that was millions of times worse. And yet, she had grown up in a way that staying here wouldn't have allowed her too. Grown up and branched out to become a brand-new, much more beautiful, Kyoko. Despite the pain and heart-ache living with Sho had caused her, Kyoko did not regret one bit of it.

Now they stood in front of her old room and the redhead's hand was moving feebly to the doorknob, still hesitating.. She looked back at her pseudo-parents, unsure of what she was looking for. All she found was love, and a family, and that was all she needed. She turned the doorknob, and entered her room.

It was just like she left it. Sparse, neat, and clean, and yet, a touch of Kyoko remained. For a long time, she had never let herself become a part of the room. No evidence that a living, breathing girl called Kyoko inhabited the place, because she was scared that one day, she'd have to truly leave, and packing up all of the "Kyoko-things" would have been painful. But, as the years dragged on, and her mother, Saena, hadn't come to drag her from her home, Kyoko had allowed herself to leave evidence that she lived there. Books she liked to reread, clothes she hadn't brought to Tokyo, drawings, a sparse amount of cute fairy-themed knick-knacks here and there. The colors of the room matched her taste as well. Being in the room, _her room, _made her feel even more at home than ever.

She barely heard Akako say, "We'll go back down to attend to the customers," or the door close softly, or even register the fact that there were _no customers_. She was lost in the feeling of peace and home-coming.

She walked slowly around the room, trailing her fingers along the back of her chair, the edge of the desk, the warm dark yet light brown walls, the length of the shelves that were indented into the wall, the spines of books she'd loved. Her hand came to stop on another door-knob, this one being to her dresser. It was medium length, with a mirror hanging above it. Three fairies frozen in dancing moves decorated the top of the dresser; each sculpted carefully out of wood and painted just as carefully. Each and every detail was carved delicately, from their noses, to the delicate intricate filigree of their wings, to their long hair, to their beautiful dresses and boots and slippers. Their faces were care-free yet loving, and just gazing at them filled Kyoko with warmth.

A used brush sat between the frozen dancing fairies, and Kyoko gingerly picked it up. A few strands of her previously black hair were in it, and Kyoko pulled one out. She let it dangle between her pinched fingertips, before stalking across the room and letting it lazily fall into the trash-bin. She went back to the dresser, and puller the top drawer out. Folded neatly were her clothes and she pulled each one out, gazed at it mournfully, before re-folding it and placing back in the drawer. She did the same to the other two drawers, but on the last one, she pulled out a dress, gazed at it longingly, then folded it and placed it on her bed.

Kyoko walked back to her book-shelf, and read the titles again. One title jumped out at her, and she pulled it from its place. Only then did she realize that there was no dust. She'd been gone for three years, and yet everything was like it had been before she left, clean. Wouldn't there be dust?

Before she could puzzle about it, Kyoko looked back down at the book in her hand.

_Folk and Fairy Tales of Far-Off Lands_

Corn had given her this book. Kuon had given her this book. Ren had given her this book.

She blushed for a second, embarrassed that he had known it was her this WHOLE time and she hadn't even suspected, but shook it off. Kyoko opened the hard-cover book, smiling at the gilt lettering, and began to turn the pages, admiring the pictures. When she was younger, she had tried to read it, but it was too hard for her to understand. Plus, it was in English, so she had just admired the pictures. Now though, she could read and understand English, so she began to read one of the Fairy-tales.

Kyoko was so lost in the book she barely heard the chime of the miniature clock on her bed-side table. But then, she realized, _I've been here for an hour already_

Kyoko ran out the room, and down the stairs and out the front door, and was gasping in panic when she saw Kuon's sleek black car parked across the road. He wasn't inside.

She ran to the car and pulled open the front door, only to see him stretched out inside, sleeping softly. His blond hair was tousled, and his long form could barely fit inside the car, and yet he _still looked graceful_. It was impossible. How could someone who barely fit in the care be so graceful and elegant? Even asleep?

She watched him sleep, for awhile longer, before her eyes spied the clock on the dashboard, reading a good fifteen minutes later than from other. Kyoko blushed. How could she spend so much time watching Kuon sleep? She was acting just like Ren's rabid delusional fans! She bent over to wake him up, when his eyes flashed open and he gripped her wrist.

**KUON'S POV:**

He had woken up as soon as she opened the car door. Or, more accurately, he had just began to fall asleep when he heard someone pound across the pavement toward his car. The door was yanked open, and, peeking through his "sleeping" eyelids, Kuon saw Kyoko, gasping. Her golden eyes were wide, and her red-orange hair was tousled from her sprinting, and yet she was beautiful. She was impossible.

He had the urge to hug her, kiss her even, and so he challenged himself to stay "sleeping", and to not reach out to hug her, or worse. It was working, though her watching him "sleep" for fifteen minutes wasn't helping. How did he know it was fifteen minutes? He counted each torturing second she stayed watching him. Though you can't say Kuon didn't get some degree of pleasure from Kyoko watching him "sleep", it was still a struggle to stay "sleeping" and the only thing gesture he allowed himself to do was breathing slowly in and out. So when he felt her reaching out towards his face, his hand reacted on its own. He wouldn't be able to take it if he had to feel her touch. He would lose the already lost battle.

Her golden-eyes grew even wider, and it was almost comical. Her growing blush didn't help things, but before he could smile at her, she backed away, almost as fast as she had come, and yelling apologies. What on earth was she doing?

She promptly disappeared into the inn, and he shook his head in disbelief. When would she stop surprising him? He sighed at stepped out of the car. He stretched languidly, before shutting the car door, locking the car, and then walking to the Inn. He hesitated at the door. Should he knock? Or just go in? Well, it is a public place, so he just walked in. But then again, he was going to Kyoko's _home _not to the Inn. There was a difference.

When he decided to just go in, the door was yanked open, and he was pulled in a by a sharp hand, shutting the door behind him. The hand that still gripped his shirt – not even wrinkling it though – was connected to the lady who had hugged Kyoko earlier. Okami-san he guessed. A heavyset man behind her was glaring at him though, and he guessed it was the Taisho. That much he knew about Inns.

"You know Kyoko?" The Okami-san said, eyeing him carefully. "You made her run in like the hounds of hell were chasing her?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading ^^ any comments, likes, dislikes, suggestions, advice is COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY WELCOME. please review! go on, click the button down there.<br>**


	8. One, Two, Three, Four Guards For Kyoko!

**Heey! This chapter and the previous one were actually just one, but i decided it would be too long so i chopped it in half. Quick question: do you chew or suck mentos? **

**Anyways, Disclaimers Apply, meaning i own nothing but the story plot ^^**

**By the by, this is important info._ KAIN means tall fence_ surrounding something, like one of those iron wrought fences that surround private schools or academies. Ya know what i mean? Well, yeah. **

**Anyways, i'd ike to thank BloodRaven, who unfortunately had no account, but leaves reviews with this pen-name. Thanks for reviewing ^^ **

**Now! Will today's chapter be Kyoko's Hell or Paradise?**

* * *

><p><strong>Hell 'n Paradise Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know Kyoko?" The Okami-san said, eyeing him carefully. "You made her run in like the hounds of hell were chasing her" She was frowning, tugging his shirt every now and then as she spoke. It was a bit childish, but it still scared him.<p>

"Stop scaring him Akako, you know how skittish Kyoko-chan is with people." The Taisho's voice wasn't that of a mean man, so Kuon guessed it was just him he was glaring at, not the world.

"Scaring him! He should be a man already! Scared of lil ol' me? You scared of me?" She tugged on his shirt for emphasis. Even though she was shorter than him by half, the woman was scary.

"Akako! Everyone is scared of you. You make it easy to be scared of you!"

"Pah! If he's pining after Kyoko, he's going to need guts!" She tugged on his shirt again. He was still amazed that she wasn't wrinkling it. How did she do that?

"Boy, speak will you! Or are you mute?" Akako, he guessed, was still glaring at him with the force of the devil.

"I'm not mute." His voice was strong and steady, and he was damn proud of it.

She frowned, clearly not liking his being able to answer. "Ah, so he can speak. Well than, answer the question."

"Which question?"

"Are you deaf? I asked a question."

"What question? And no I'm not deaf!"

"You must be! Or are you stupid? You forgot already?"

"What's the damn thing you asked ? And no I'm not stupid!"

"Language young man! The youngsters these days! No respect at all."

Kuon sighed wearily. How did this woman raise the polite refined Kyoko? He couldn't understand it if his life depended on it.

He looked at the Taisho, his question conveyed through the man-telepathy-masculine thing they have. _How do you stand her?_

The Taisho shrugged. _I love her._

And Kuon understood.

Akako mumbled "Men," before stalking off.

Kuon watched her go, before asking to himself, "What was the question?"

The Taisho shook his head sadly. "Akako is only like this we people she doesn't like. She's usually very friendly. Especially with men and Kyoko." That caught his attention.

"Men and Kyoko?"

The Taisho smiled. "Yes, men and Kyoko. When Kyoko was around the age of…7 she began to help out regularly at the Inn, or most often helping to serve guests and escort them to their rooms. They found her adorable and cute, even with her unique quirks. And when Men found her adorable and cute, Akako bared her fangs at them, but she never did anything. Just a warning. Still, although we never told her this, many people came to our Inn to see Kyoko. She was the 'Adorable cute serving girl who erases your fatigue and stress with just a smile'. She brought us a lot of business."

The Taisho sighed and shook his head. "Akako is very protective of Kyoko. Especially since the incident."

"The incident?"

"Hm, it'll be better to ask Kyoko herself. We've barely been able to glean any details from her. Maybe she'll tell you."

"Maybe…" Kuon doubted that. She had looked so shell-shocked and pale when he told her the truth. She had ignored him for hours on end, close to a day. He guessed the only reason why she talked to him today was because she couldn't avoid it. Besides the fact that he had no memories either. So she was mad at this "Ren" guy, not Kuon. Her bomb would have to wait until he remembered his memories.

"Where are our manners? Akako, get out from there!" The woman popped out of a corner Kuon didn't even know was there, grumbling to herself about love and people knowing her too well. The Taisho grabbed her hand gently and tugged him towards himself. "If you haven't figured it out already, this is my lovely wife Akako."

She mimicked him. "And this is my lovely husband Kazuo."

Ignoring her jibe, he continued. "And I'm Kazuo. We own this Inn, and the Fuwa Ryokan Business in general. This is the head honcho Inn though." He gestured with his hand to the Inn and all its glory.

Kuon nodded, unsure of what to say. The atmosphere grew awkward, Akako refusing to say a word. Clearing his throat, Kazuo said, "If you want to find Kyoko, go down this hallway, up the stairs, and to the second room on the right. That's her room. She's probably there."

Akako gasped. "You traitor!" She twisted out of his embrace, but Kuon ignored this, already halfway down the hallway.

He had to admit, the Inn was big, branching off to other hallways and corridors, but Kuon walked past them, looking for the staircase. He almost missed it, dismissing it as part of the wall. But, he did see it, and he went up it, going down the hallway and stopping at the second door on the right. He took a deep breath, and opened it as he heard giggles and peals of childish laughter.

Inside, he saw Kyoko, and two younger kids, along with a huge German shepherd. The dog was by Kyoko, watching her intently, with something akin to love, though he turned to him briefly when Kuon entered silently. Deeming him unworthy of his attention, and not at all dangerous, he turned back to Kyoko as she played with the two younger kids. Twins, boy and girl.

"**Koko-nee-chan! Koko-nee-chan you're back!" **The twins were shrieking it over and over, each holding onto a leg. She laughed delightedly.

"Mitsuru, Kakeru! I've missed you so much!" As she said it, she bent down to swoop the 7…8? year olds into her arms, and they laughed and giggled. She kissed each of them on their cheeks, ruffling Mitsuru's hair and tugging on Kakeru's. "How have you been?" Kuon guessed the boy was Kakeru and the girl Mitsuru.

"**How have WE been?" **They both exclaimed, at the same time, earning a giggle from Kyoko and a bark from the dog. **"WE aren't the one who became a star! YOU are! YOU tell US how YOU'VE been!" **

Kyoko laughed as she set them back on the ground. "My life isn't really that exciting. Besides, I'm worried. Have you two been good? No mischief?"

Instantly the twins looked contrite and ashamed. "Well, three years is a long time…." Kakeru said, looking down.

"And we were bored…" Mitsuru added, shuffling her feet.

They both looked up at her. **"Are we in trouble?" **They asked at the same time.

She looked at them for a while, making them shuffle nervously, before she smiled conspiratorially. She bent down to their level, instantly making them relax. "Depends on what you did and how bad it was."

They grinned evilly, **"Nothing **_**really **_**bad. Though some water buckets have been falling mysteriously on mean teachers who give out a lot of homework."**

Kyoko burst out laughing, throwing her head back, and that's when the twins let loose. **"Koko-nee-chan! What did you do to your **_**hair?" **_They screeched, staring in shock at her orange hair.

"Well, it was for show-biz."

"Show-biz?" Kakeru asked.

"Why did Show-biz make you die your hair orange?" Mitsuru asked.

She smiled. "It's a secret. Though I might dye it back…"

"And grow it out!" Kakeru was visibly upset over Kyoko's hair change, though Mitsuru seemed in awe of it.

"No..." Mitsuru whispered. "Leave It as It is!"

"Dye it back and grow it out!" Kakeru insisted.

"Leave it!"

"Change it!"

"Leave it!

"Change it!"

Kyoko laughed again. Kuon stared in awe. How could these twins make her laugh so much, so freely? "How about I dye it back, but leave it short?"

"**NO!" **

"No?"

"**NO!"**

"Why not?"

"Either dye it back and let it grow out…" Kakeru began.

"…or leave it as it is!" Mitsuru finished.

"Hmm, well, I'm home, so I guess I'll dye it back and let it grow out." She nodded satisfied, and then Kyoko noticed Kuon standing in the doorway.

She shrieked.

The Twins shrieked when she shrieked.

The dog barked, angry at Kuon for disturbing Kyoko.

None were happy to see him.

"Kuon!" Kyoko's yell was not welcomed in his already throbbing ears. "Don't scare us like that!"

"**Us like that!" **The twins repeated, glaring at him, along with Kyoko and the dog. It wasn't very welcoming.

"Well," He began in his defense. "You were all talking; I was waiting for an opportunity to jump in."

Kyoko stared at him a while longer, before mumbling, "You could have jumped in earlier."

The dog barked at him, agreeing completely and utterly with Kyoko, though he had noticed Kuon earlier.

"So, what's the dog's name?" Kuon gestured to the beast, who stared at him, unhappiness oozing out of him. It was almost like the dog could talk. _I don't like you, go away, you scared Kyoko, and you're a horrible beast, go away…_

Kyoko gazed at him fondly, and the dog wagged its tail. "His name is Kain. Though why the Twins named him that I'll never figure out…"

"Because Kain protects her like his name." Mitsuru was almost whining.

"No one who wants to do anything bad to her can get within ten feet. He guards her like a fence. That's why we named him Kain." Kakeru sounded like he was whining too.

"He's yours?"

The twins shook their heads. "**Uh-uh, he's Koko-nee-chan's. We gave him to her for her 13th birthday. After the incident." **They shook their heads sadly. Kyoko paled. His curiosity about The Incident grew, so he started to ask, "What was the incident?" But Kakeru and Mitsuru glared at him. Mitsuru placed a finger against her lips, while Kakeru distracted Kyoko. "Koko-nee-chan, you know Kain was depressed after you left?"

She looked at said dog. "Depressed?"

Mitsuru joined in. "Uh-huh. He didn't like to move a lot, and he'd stayed in the same spot for a loooong time. He even stopped eating for a while. But Akako-sama convinced him to eat."

"He started to move around a lot more a year and a half ago, and he started walking with us a month ago. This is the first time he's talked so much." Kakeru gestured towards the dog's thumping tail, and his obvious adoration of Kyoko.

Kyoko smiled lovingly. She smoothed Kain's fur, petting his back, and Kain's tail thumped even harder, sounding like a drum. "I'm surprised he doesn't hate me for leaving him. But I couldn't bring him. I missed him a lot too." She brought her face down to the dog's level, leaning her forehead against his, "I missed you, you know. A lot."

As if he understood her, Kain whined softly, digging his face in her neck.

"**See?" **The Twins said. "**He talks more."**

Kuon watched Kyoko and Kain interact, and he saw what the twins meant. Kain did talk. He dug his head into her neck, as if seeking reassurance that she wasn't going to leave him again, that she wasn't fake.

Kuon shook his head. How could he be jealous of a dog? Impossible. Then he noticed the Twins staring at him.

"Whats your name?" Mitsuru asked?

Taken by surprise, he said, "Kuon."

"Kuon?" Kakeru repeated. "That sounds like Corn."

Kuon chuckled. "So I've heard."

They stared at him for a while, before Mitsuru announced "I don't like you." At the same time Kakeru said "I like you."

He stared bewildered. But at the same time, he couldn't exactly dislike them. They were rude, blunt, hurtful, oblivious, yet you couldn't help but love them. It was a mystery.

The clock chimed again, and Kyoko looked up from nuzzling with Kain. "Oh! It's already 5:00! We should get home." She looked at Kuon, and then stared dejectedly at the twins and Kain.

"**Go home? Go home! You just got here!"** They were close to tears, in fact, Kakeru was already crying.

Kyoko smiled gently. "Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow. Or maybe you can come to where I'm staying at."

That instantly stopped the tears.

"**Staying at? Where?"**

"By Lake Biwa, in that vacation home."

They turned on Kuon.** "With you?" **Kuon nodded.

They stared at Kyoko and Kuon for a while, before asking, **"Are you… you know…married?"**

Kyoko choked, the dog barked in disagreement and disgust, and Kuon couldn't help but crack a smile. That would be dreams come true.

"Of course not!" Well, not for Kyoko. It was amazing how she could shoot him down without even trying.

"**Oh."** Their faces wore expressions of almost sadness, yet they almost seemed relieved by her answer.

Kyoko stood, gathering an old faded book in her hands and a dress, before saying good-bye to the Twins. She walked to the door, the Twins in tow, and the dog as well. When Kain bumped into her, she looked down, and then burst into tears. She knelt before Kain, hugging him while crying, and Kain's whining was similar in so many ways to a human's lamentations.

Kuon felt utterly and completely useless while watching Kyoko cry. Before he was even aware of it, he was saying, "You could bring him." That instantly stopped her and the dog's cries and they stared at him hopefully, eyes glowing with excitement

" Really?" Kyoko whispered.

The Twins nodded, answering for Kuon. "Sure Koko-nee-chan. Besides, he wants to go with you." Mitsuru said, gesturing to Kain.

Kyoko looked back up to Kuon for conformance, and he nodded, against his will. Where had she learned to give puppy eyes like that?

"YEAH!" Kyoko hugged Kain, who barked, obviously happy.

They all went downstairs, where Akako met them. "Do you know how loud ya'll have been? I guess a reunion sounds like that." She smiled fondly, and Kuon was startled. Where was the sharp sarcastic mean old lady who badgered him earlier?

She noticed him behind Kyoko, and she smiled. Not nicely. "So boy, know the answer to my question?"

The question! "What question?" It was starting to wear at him now, and she cackled.

"You'll do good boy."

"Okami-san, stop messing with Kuon." Kyoko scolded, a hand resting on the back of Kain. Kuon mumbled, "What question…?" under his breath but then shrugged it off.

After Akako badgered Kuon again about living with Kyoko, Kazuo sedating her with the promise of beef stew, and Kyoko rushing him through the door, they finally left, and were on their way home. Kyoko sat in the backseat, asleep, with the dog's head in her lap, watching her sleep, as they reached home.

Kuon got out the car, unsure if he should wake her or carry her. Too good of a moment to let pass up, he made to carry her, bridal-style but as soon as the dog woke up, the animal started growling furiously at the poor man who immediately backed up and then nudged Kyoko awake. She sat up quickly almost knocking the dog over. Now awake, she made her way to the house, fishing for her key in her pocket on her way. Kuon watched already dreading tomorrow.

He already disliked that dog.

* * *

><p><strong>I just HAD to, ok? Those twin were necessary. In case you didn't get it, Mitsuru is the girl, and Kakeru is the boy. They're twins, and trouble-makers. They adore Kyoko, and so does Kain. And lots of other people in Kyoto. Also, that is Akako's true personality. To Kyoko she's like a teachermother figure,a dn she really does teach Kyoko a lot. In front of customers and strangers (except male ones who like Kyoko) she's the proper, petite, prim, and perfect Okami-san, who walks like she has a very comfortable stick up her butt. Bet it? Very graceful and proper, and Kyoko picks that up from her. **

**Also, i am NOT trying to CREATE a cliffhanger, i just think i leave some. Anyways, lots of things will be explained in the next two-three chapters. or one-two-three. Who likes Mitsuru and Kakeru?**

**Review! Let me know if it was a mistake to include the twins or dog! Please? Well, until next time! Adiue! (i bet that's not how you spell it...) **


	9. A Dawn Of Realizations, Kuon

**HMD**

**Disclaimer's apply, i don't own anything, someone else does, so on and so forth. I do won this plot though ^^ And Kain, and Mitsuru, and Kazue, and Akako, and... a couple of others. **

**Well, go on and read!**

**A Dawn of Realizations: Kuon**

* * *

><p><strong>Hell 'N 'Paradise Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>KYOKO'SPOV:<span>**

_The room was bright and cheery, and generally comfy and homey looking, so why was she feeling so anxious? Suddenly, in the middle of the room, a dark tall shadowy shape appeared, and despite it looking evil and bad, when she saw the shadow, warmth and relief filled her. She took a step forward, hand raised towards the shadow, a relieved smile on her face, when suddenly the room warped and changed, and she was in a void of darkness. Up ahead, the white-outlined shadow like figure began to move away, towards a door-shaped light, leaving her behind in the darkness. She tried to call out to him, to scream "Wait!" but her voice failed. Tears filled her eyes as more shadowy figures joined the first one, and her gut twisted and fell, her heart beating at break-neck speed. They were leaving her all alone, in the endless pit of darkness. She tried to race after them, but instead, her legs gave out and she folded, collapsing. _

She sat up right in bed, gasping for air, her hands clenching the covers. She breathed heavily, eyes clouded as she slowly realized that she'd had a nightmare, nothing else. She heard a soft bark beside her, and finally saw Kain, who had his fore paws on the edge of the bed, staring at her. She smiled gently, rubbing his head. The motion moved the covers, which were soaked in her sweat, and she sighed. Now she had to wash them.

Kyoko hated her nightmares. They were never the running endlessly type, or falling on and on type, or any of the regular nightmares. Her nightmares left her sweating and feeling like she had to up-heave her stomach several times before it'd be satisfied. They would be filled with her mother, or Sho, or Corn, or anyone else she cared for, turning their backs on her and leaving her behind. No matter how much she ran after them, she could never catch up, and whenever she got close, they would look back at her with such _hate, _it made her stop and cry. And then she'd wake up. Or some were like the one she just had, where they just continued to walk and her legs gave out on her.

She loved to talk to Kain. She instinctively knew he understood her, so talk she did as she gathered her sheets. When she woke up to his big lolling tongue in front of her face, she knew that he had sensed her fear. It wasn't the first time it had happened, and when she'd had the nightmares in Tokyo, she had missed having Kain there to comfort her when she awoke. He had instantly relaxed her, and made her even more at peace as he whined and barked softly at her to keep moving. That's what she needed; to keep moving.

_If I ever fall in love, he would have to be able to replace Kain, understanding what I need when even I don't. _

Then she slapped herself.

Fall in love? Hah! It must be the lingering nightmare. Falling in Love itself is a nightmare. Baring yourself completely for someone else, dropping all your defenses. It's scary. Plus no one could replace Kain.

As if on cue, he head-butted her limp hand, as she smiled down at him. "Sometimes, I think you're an actual breathing prince who just got transformed into a dog by a wicked evil witch somewhere far far away, and somehow you got left here, and then the twins gave you to me. And the princess meant for you and your family have been looking for you for years but they-"

If a dog could snort, Kain did.

"Don't laugh at me!"

Kain simply head-butted her again, then walked past her, tail and head high in the air. He was definitely mocking her. Then he bolted racing out of sight as she tried to make sense of the darkness around her. She quickly fumbled for a light switch, flipping it on. The room was flooded with light, and she blinked momentarily to adjust.

He wasn't in her room. She slowly crept out of her room, as silently as possible.

"Kain." She whispered, knowing he could hear her. "Kaaain. Wheeere are yooou?"

She walked around half-crouched, looking in ridiculous places like under the couch, or in a closed closet. She continued to slowly creep around the house, stopping to pretend to listen. She knew he'd have a hard time keeping still while playing with her. "Kain!" She shouted as if she saw him, and she heard a distant thump as he jumped in shock. She heard a scamper of nails on wood as he ran, hearing him stop somewhere else.

She sniggered. He was close to her room. She walked back towards her room, listening. The only open door was the one across her. Kain had to be in there. She slowly opened it wider, trying to make sense out of the darkness. "Kain?" Kyoko whispered. "You here?" She heard a soft thump coming from her right, so right she went.

She could feel the soft plush of the carpet between her bare feet. Slippers, she had forgotten to wear slippers. The thump had been close to where she was standing. She reached out blindly for him, and when she felt a soft hard leg – or arm – she gripped it tightly, exclaiming, "Ha!" in triumph. Then light flooded the room again, blinding her. She blinked slowly, still blind. Bit by bit, she made out shapes like a desk and a chair…

There Kain was, on the opposite side of the room. If she wasn't grabbing _his _leg or arm, then who's….

She looked down, and saw Kuon, who looked bewildered, leaning half out of bed with one hand on a lamp, and when she looked further down, she blushed in embarrassment.

She was grabbing his…his…

Her face turned several shades redder as she imagined what he must be thinking. Kyoko yanked her hand away like he'd burned her, hiding said hand behind her back.

"Oh, oh.. oh I am so SORRY KUON I WAS TRYING TO FIND KAIN AND HE CAME IN HERE AND I WAS LOOKING AROUN D IN THE DARK AND I FELT SOMETHINGSOFT AND HARD AND SO I THOUGHT IT WAS KAIN AND I GRABBED YOUR-" She broke off, embarrassed, shuffling nervously.

He continued for her, "- so you grabbed my leg." He wore a dry smirk on his face, and if possible, her own face grew even redder. He must be thinking she was a pervert, coming in to his room in the middle of the night claiming she was looking for her dog!

"I didn't mean to. I was looking for Kain."

"So you came into my room to look for your dog?"

Both Kain and Kyoko growled. "His name isn't 'dog' it's Kain!"

"Like dog like master."

"Kuon!" Both her and Kain whined in unison, and Kuon couldn't hold in his laughter. Kyoko's blush faded, though her cheeks were still stained pink. Why did this man make her blush so much? He always caught her in embarrassing stupid moments like this! It just wasn't fair!

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny. You really are unique Kyoko-chan. Barging into a man's room at-" He paused and looked at a digital clock on his desk-" at 2:27 AM claiming to be looking for her dog."

"Kain, and I WAS looking for him. We were playing hide and seek. He didn't want to…" She trialed off, realized how stupid her next words would sound like.

"Hide and seek? With your dog, er, Kain?" He snickered. Kyoko's face instantly flamed red, and he chuckled.

"Geez, Kyoko you are so naïve and so easily tricked and teased."

Kyoko pouted. "I'm just not mean, or sarcastic, or teasing, or an evil lord of the night like you."

"Evil what?"

"Nothing! Forget anything I said!"

"No, evil what? What did you call me?"

"Nothing! Stop asking!" She placed both hands behind her, as if hiding the words there.

He sighed. "Okay, so why are you up at 2:30 AM?" He glanced at the clock again. "Or, 2:32 AM."

"Does two minutes really matter?"

"Yes, they do."

"Really?"

"Yes, now answer the question."

She flinched. "I…I had a dream. Kain woke me up. There, that's it."

"No it's not. What else?" He stubbornly persisted, shifting out of the bed so that his feet were on the floor, and that he was sitting instead of lying on it.

His gaze was so intense, she couldn't look away. He narrowed his eyes slightly, and then suddenly, he activated puppy look level 3. She resisted, for about two minutes, breathing shallowly, avoiding his eyes. Until he notched it up to level 5, then she broke.

"Ihadanightmareaboutmymom!" She rushed the sentence, the words tumbling out of her mouth. She stood ramrod straight, trembling, face pale. Kain growled, and padded over to where she stood. He nudged against her leg, and she placed a hand against his back, gripping his fur.

"What? I couldn't understand. Say it again."

She took a deep breath. "I HAD A NIGHTMARE ABOUT MY MOM!" Kyoko didn't want to say it. Saying it would remind her of it, and she didn't want to remember.

She though she heard Kuon mutter, "And let Kyoto know while you're at it." But she wasn't sure, because suddenly, she was enveloped in warmth. Kuon was hugging her.

"It's okay to cry you know." His words were muffled, his mouth moving against her hair, and she breathed in deeply. He smelled like nature, his masculine scent relaxing her even further than Kain had, and she thought dreamily, _he smells like home _, before she realized what was happening, and then wrenched herself out of his arms, face pale and wane.

Then Kyoko ran off to her room, shutting her door behind her. She walked to her bathroom, turning the sink water on and splashing her absurdly warm face with the ice cold chilly water. Once she felt refreshed, she tried to put the confusing scene that had just happened behind her. Remembering her nightmare, she turned the shower on and bathed. As she dried herself, a bright flash of green caught her eye, and she picked the box of dye up.

Surprisingly, the President had picked out the dye the _exact _same shade as her original hair. How had he known? She shuddered as she once again realized the many connections Lory would and most likely turned the water for the bath on and let if fill as she turned her attention back to the dye.

She deftly applied the dye to her hair, and went through the entire process before washing it out, and then sunk into the now filled bathtub, concentrating on relaxing each and every muscle. The previous scene was long gone from her mind, and she didn't bother trying to remember.

Kyoko also conveniently forgot that she relaxed in his embrace, or that he smelled like home.

**KUONPOV:**

Damn.

Damn it, damn it, damn it. Didn't the Boss' letter say not to show affection? And what had he done? Shown affection. And she had run away like a frightened rabbit. And what else? She came with a guard dog. One who didn't like Kuon. What was weird was that animals actually seemed to particularly like Kuon, but not this mangy beast. No, he despised Kuon. It oozed off Kain. The obvious dislike for Kuon. It was almost comical.

He heard the shower running, and figured he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. Stretching languidly, he walked to the kitchen bare foot, and prepared a pot of coffee. Kuon focused on relaxing each and every muscle as the warm aroma of the coffee brewing wafted around him, effectively helping him to relax even more. Soon, it was done, and he poured himself a cup, before taking it to the dining room table.

Kuon took a sip, before noticing that it was black, STRAIGHT black. Didn't he used to have it with at least some cream or milk? He'd poured it unconsciously, but, the taste felt…nice. It woke him up, and he decided black coffee wasn't all that bad.

Off in the near-distance he heard the bath start up again. That was weird. Hadn't she already filled the tub once? That was wasteful. He took another sip, watching as Kain trotted over to him. He planted himself by Kuon's chair, upper lip slightly drawn back in a half-snarl. Kuon wished he could do the same.

"I don't like you." Kuon said, knowing full well it was childish.

Kain barked in agreement.

Kuon thus ignored the dog, drinking his cup peacefully. A quick glance at the clock showed it was close to 30 after 3 am, and he turned slightly in his chair to get a better view out of the sliding doors. Sunrise was his favorite time of day, and energized him more than coffee could ever dream to do.

The sky was a gentle deep blue, millions of stars shining white holes. It reminded him of the deep midnight blue summer dress he'd bought her. It'd been on a whim really. They had already shopped for his clothes, mainly because he'd needed more summer-ish like ones. In the last shop he'd spotted the dress, and immediately knew Kyoko would adore it. So, despite her protests Kuon had bought it.

When would she be able to wear it though? Supposedly they were stuck here in Kyoto for three months. Eight days had passed since they'd arrived here, according to Kyoko. And ten days since he'd gotten "sick". He glanced around the room for a calendar, or some date, but there wasn't one. Kuon looked outside again, trying to figure out what month it was by sheer willpower. Nope. He couldn't remember. Not surprisingly, he chuckled darkly.

"What are you thinking?"

Startled, Kuon whipped around to see Kyoko, freshly bathed with a regular shirt on and shorts. Her eyes were curious, and the wet black hair clinging to her face made her golden eyes stand out even more…

"BLACK?" Kuon yelled, jumping from his seat.

Kyoko jumped about a foot into the air, startled, and Kain barked.

"Wh-what?" Kyoko asked, stuttering.

"Kyoko! You dyed your hair black again!" Kuon couldn't figure out if he was happy, or upset.

Kyoko frowned. "Yes, and?"

Kuon stared at her a few moments, gripping the back of the chair, before sitting back down. "No… nothing. Just shocked me." Kyoko stared at HIM now, before nodding and heading to the kitchen.

He tried to watch her discreetly as she left, cursing the shorts for riding up slightly as she moved. The pale moistened skin gleamed in the kitchen's light, and the tank top she wore really didn't help matters. He continued to watch hungrily as she bent down to grab the milk, showing even more skin…

Dammit!

Where did his self-control run away to? Because he needed it back very badly now. What was the Boss thinking, keeping him here with this delectable girl for three months? From the letter, he knew that the Boss already knew he loved Kyoko. So that meant that even if he lost his memories of the past six years of his life…

How come the thought never occurred to him that everyone could be messing with him? A cruel joke? But then, he was taller, and obviously older, and how would Kyoko be wrapped up in this kind of joke in the first place. No one knew that he knew her…

So no, it wasn't a cruel joke played on him. She came back and passed him, settling curled up on the recliner with her legs folded against her as she settled her arms on the armrest. She held the coffee mug in her hands, and she faced the sliding glass doors, looking outside.

_She's watching for the sunrise as well…_

Even if Kuon couldn't remember it, he did have years of acting training instilled in him, and he took this moment unconsciously to observe her.

Her arms and legs were toned, it looked like she did a lot of running, or did something that required long hours and stamina. Her skin was still creamy pale, and was sun-kissed. Even as a little girl, she'd never had the creamy porcelain skin.

She'd moved gracefully when she'd folded herself comfortable and neatly into the recliner, so she'd had to have dancing class or lessons of some sort. The Boss had said she was an actor, so did she model too? His mother was a model who acted, and his father was an actor who modeled. What was she?

He moved to her face. Back to her original color, it suited and complimented her more, and brought out the many different lighter and darker golden hues in her eyes. Her lashes were as dark as her hair, as were her eyebrows.

Throughout their entire time here, he'd never seen her wear make-up of any kind. She wasn't a classic beauty like some women, but she had this charming, natural, aura around her that brought out her best features, and that's what made her beautiful. She had fine features, and with the aura and her well toned body, she was as stunning and beautiful as nature itself.

God, he was so irrevocably and utterly in love with her. Her eyes began to sparkle and her face glowed, and he knew she saw the beginnings of the sunrise. He turned to watch, knowing full well that if she caught him watching her face, he couldn't lie out of it.

The sky turned a light grey, and then it evolved into pale colors as the sun slowly made it's ascent over the horizon. The colors lapped over each other, blending in perfectly, slowly but surely announcing the arrival of the Sun. Suddenly, it peeked over the horizon, and he was shocked to realize that Kyoko's golden eyes looked like twin suns. Both gleamed and shined, and both made warmth fill his body.

Kyoko was his Sun, and even considering the circumstances, he couldn't be happier than being here with her, watching the Sun rise.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a prelude to a setback, sadly. am a liar. Looking back, i realized i promised faster updates, but it's not happening. I'm not saying that you''re going to have to wait a month for each update, but a week or two? Excuses are just sorry reasons, so i'm pretty sure ya'll don't want to hear this. <strong>

**I really hope you enjoyed this sort of filler chapter, and please review! **

**~HMD**


	10. A Dawn Of Realizations, Kyouko

**Geez, Nearly 5,500 words. That's my longest chapter I've ever written! Compensation for the long wait?**

* * *

><p><strong>Hell 'n Paradise Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KYOKOPOV:<strong>

I only drank half of my coffee, and that was good enough for me. The sun rise filled me up with energy, and made me feel completely reenergized. Of course, after the last, what, eight days? It was perfectly fine for me to feel like I didn't know what was up and what was down.

The Sun was finally over the tree lines to our left. It was a lucky thing the glass doors faced the Lake rather than the tree line, or we wouldn't have been able to watch the sun rise at all. We could have always gone on the roof…

Why do I keep thinking we? Sheesh, I could have gone on the roof. If HE wanted to, he could have followed. There we go. Much better.

Maybe because I had my hair back to it's original color, or maybe because I was in Kyoto for so long, but I felt like the past three years were like a nightmare-turned-dream. It didn't feel as though I'd been a newly budding actress. It felt like I'd been asleep and had suddenly woke up, realizing it was all a dream.

A slide glance at the blond beauty next to me made me realize it was not all a dream. I sighed. You really could call Kuon a "beauty". Even if he was male. His features were finely shaped, and his body was absolutely perfect. No wonder he was a model, and why so many women fell over their own feet after him.

He suddenly smirked "Take a picture. It lasts longer. Or is there a reason you're staring at me?"

Uncomfortable warmth engulfed my face, and I tried to cover my tracks, "Just realizing you're a-"

Before I could say anything else, I shut my mouth and my slowly fading blush flared again. Was I really about to tell him I was realizing he was a "beauty"? To the guy who oozed sex appeal, even with his hair sticking up cutely on one side?

"I'm a what?"

"Nothing! I mean, uh, I was realizing….um, well, that you're a…" light bulb moment, "a guy! That you were a guy! I was realizing how different we were, us females and you males."

The look he gave me! It completely erased all thoughts of "beauty" and "oozing sex appeal", and made me grow even more embarrassed.

"Right." He said drily. "And what about me made you realize the 'difference'?" He had one eyebrow raised, and had rested his chin on his upraised right hand, his right elbow resting on the table top. His eyes gleamed dangerously, and I knew that even if he'd lost his memories of the past six years of his life, it didn't mean he couldn't turn to me to melted butter with the "Emperor of the Night" gaze.

Trying desperately to gather my scattered thoughts, while not turning even redder, I compared us two.

"You're taller, and have broader shoulders, and a longer face, and you have muscles, which I can plainly see, you having no shirt," he'd turned me tomato red the morning he'd walked out of his room and to the kitchen, where I was cooking breakfast, wearing only silk pajama bottoms. I'd muttered about "Americans" and "Japanese" and had finished cooking before running to my own room.

I'm somewhat sad to say I'm getting used to seeing him topless, and actually admired his well developed muscles and abs. Not that I would admit it to his face, or even to myself.

"You aren't the slightest bit embarrassed to go around without a shirt, while I'm embarrassed for you. Women swoon at the sight of you, and glare at me whenever we're together in public. Ah...that's as far as I got?"

I was begging God for him to not comment, or to say anything. I really didn't want him to make me say anymore differences between him and me, and how incompatible we were together. Only someone as perfect as him could even _consider _being his _girlfriend_. Though he could choose whoever he liked to love…Who was I to say anything against?

He looked at me for a while, making me squirm nervously in my seat. His gaze was heavy with something, some emotion, and was making warmth slowly creep through my body.

"Those are the only differences between you and me?"

His voice sounded happy, and I couldn't figure out why. "Of course not, there are plenty more." I bluntly said, ignorant of his feelings. How could he be so cruel? I already know I'm not beautiful, or pretty, or cute. Does he have to force me to say it?

His face immediately dropped, before it grew neutral, and then I couldn't see anything. This was worse than his Emperor of the Night gaze. "I see." His voice was cold, neutral, and it stung me painfully, as I realized the missing warmth that I suddenly craved, like an addiction.

I stood up, startling him. He leaned back, and even though he was halfway across the room, sitting at the dining table while I was standing by the recliner, even though he was mere feet from me, I felt like he was miles away.

_He _wasn't really there, his true self, the one I sometimes saw under the façade of Tsuruga Ren, and now saw often enough as Kuon, his true self. The pain I felt when he shut down suddenly, like now, I felt the loss like my arm had been chopped off. All that was left in the room was me, and a closed off polite façade, shutting off Kuon from me. Me and Tsuruga Ren, someone who was beginning to irrationally irritate me.

I stalked across the room and into the kitchen. I knew he watched me through the window in the wall, and I silently cursed the builders who'd built it. Was it only yesterday that it had been convenient? Now I could feel his emerald eyes boring blazing holes into my head.

Even if I was angry, or embarrassed, or hurt, his health was important, and I had to cook him breakfast. Isn't that one of the reasons I was the one the President had sent to watch over Kuon? Wasn't that the sole and only reason, to watch over his health? Not to cuddle up and become his friend, not to get close to him. No, solely to watch over his health, and make sure he stays healthy. That was it, wasn't it?

A tear slid down my cheek, and I swiped at it angrily. Why was I crying? It didn't make sense. This infuriating complicated man! I slammed my hands on the counter of the kitchen, hurting them in the process, but the pain in my hands was nothing compared to what was inside me.

What was I doing? Crying and getting angry over a man. Was it because of Kyoto? Was being back home meaning I reverted back to that clingy little girl?

No, I would not revert back to that! I threw my life away for a man, and it hadn't even been worth it. Hadn't I learned my lesson once, felt the pain enough for a life time?

Even if it meant I would stay in LoveMe, if it meant I could never grow as an actress, or become famous and get my revenge back on Sho, I will not fall in love. I will make sure each and every lock on my heart is secured and wrapped in thick chains, and then cover my heart with them too, because I can't fall in love.

No, because Love will only show me a piece of a pretend heaven, and then hurl me into the deepest darkest pits of hell, showering me with pain. Because if I fall in Love again, I won't recover this time.

I stopped cooking and looked up, catching Kuon's green eyes. I stared into them, and hardened my resolve.

I won't fall in love. Not even with the greatest man on earth.

**KUONPOV:**

When she suddenly looked up and stared into my eyes, I knew something had happened. I'd seen her wipe away the tear, and then slam her hands against the counter. I'd seen her shoulders shake violently, and when she turned around to wash something in the sink, her face towards me, I'd seen the hurt, angry, despairing expression on her face.

I stood up, worried. What was hurting her so much? As if she noticed me standing up, she looked up, locked eyes with me, and her face closed off. I could see no hurt, or pain, or sadness. I could only see a startling lack of emotion in her eyes, which worried me to no end, somehow different from a moment ago.

What was she thinking?

Her usually expressive face had my insides churning and I felt nervous and sick. She was making breakfast, and I knew I wouldn't be able to eat it. But, how could I turn her down? She finished and before I could do it, she grabbed the plates and set the table, before going back into the kitchen and grabbing the food. She placed it on the table, sat down, and looked back at me expectantly. I sighed, before sitting down as well, and taking a bite of the food. As always, it was incredibly delicious, and I was able to finish most of it without trouble.

More surprising, we were able to make small talk during the meal, and she seemed exactly like her old self, blushing when I said something embarrassing, laughing, smiling, and talking animatedly. But, why did it feel so fake? She was perfectly fine, normal, acting like her usual self-

_Acting._

Was she acting right now? I watched her closely, seeing her usual energetic movements, her usual graceful walk, her usual gentle smiles and laughter. I couldn't see a single flaw or difference, but why did I feel like she was acting? Was it instinct, or was the early morning rise making me think weird? Was I sleep-deprived?

"Kuon!"

I jumped, startled as her face and body appeared next to mine. I'd been concentrating so much on her, I didn't even realize it when she was right next to me. Clearing my throat, I said, "Yes?"

She smiled hopefully. "I was planning on going back to the Inn today, to see and catch up with the Okami-san and Taisho. I'll be leaving around seven, so I just wanted to let you know."

Leave? Did she mean she was going to walk? "Are you going to walk there? The Inn is sort of far away. I'll drive you."

She shook her head and laughed. "No, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that! Besides, I'd like to walk today. It looks like it'll be cloudy, though the news said it wouldn't rain."

"You can never depend on the forecast. Half the time they're wrong." I said.

She smiled, eyes twinkling. How could you act that? "Really Kuon, I just want to walk. If it makes you feel better, you could pick me up, or if you'd like, you could come with me."

I shuddered. I didn't particularly want to see the Okami-san again. I was ashamed to admit it, but she scared me. Her sharp gaze and pokey fingers, she reminded me of the Witch of the West. Or any other gnarled creature that turned you into poisonous mushrooms and was the subject of children's nightmares.

She giggled at my reaction. "Please, I really don't want to inconvenience you," she held up a hand, "AND I WANT to walk. Okay?"

I frowned. I didn't like the thought of her walking, but when she asked me like that, with her head tilted and her eyes wide and trusting and pleading, I couldn't help it. I sighed, defeated. "Okay. Go ahead." She jumped in excitement, and I couldn't help but smile fondly at her antics. Really, sometimes she could be such a kid.

She froze when she saw me smile, and I quickly rearranged my face. "Be careful out there though, okay?"

She relaxed when my smile disappeared, and I felt a pang in my chest. "Okay! Now, let me do these dishes and I can-"

I cleanly intercepted her from going to the kitchen, blocking her path. She stood her ground, glaring at me. "No. I do the dishes, it's no fair if you cook AND clean. I gotta do something, or I'll start to feel useless."

She made for the left, and I jumped to block her, she tried the same with the right, and I blocked her again. She glared, before smiling sweetly. My stomach fell to my feet, and I knew the smile was anything but sweet. "Fine. You want to wash the dishes, go ahead. But I'll tell you this, I made a GINORMOUS mess. Have fun cleaning up." She pranced away to her room, and I looked behind me. Suddenly, her voice piped up, and I realized she was still in the room. "Are you sure? I really should do them. I made the mess and I can't possibly ask you to clean up after me, after all you are a-"

Holding up a hand, I stopped her mid-tirade and motioned her away. She beamed happily and left, before I turned to look behind me once again. Talk about overstating. A mess? There was hardly any. She must have foreseen me wanting to clean up, and cleaned as she cooked. No wonder she so easily let me do it.

I sighed, and tried to roll up my sleeves when I realized I didn't have a shirt on. How could she have not blushed the entire time, with me being shirtless? It seemed to prove the fact that she didn't see me as a man. I sighed again, and went to my room to get dressed properly.

**KYOKOPOV:**

I made chicken sandwiches with a light soup for lunch, placing both in the refrigerator with very clear and blunt instructions on how to heat up the soup on a piece of paper attached to the bowl. I placed my soup in a thermos and wrapped my sandwich in plastic and placed them in a lunch bag.

I set out, dressed in dark blue jean shorts that reached just past my fingertips and was "designed" to look torn and ruffled at the ends. Kuon had insisted on buying them. I had on a thin tee shirt, a light pink, that was off shoulder with a white tank top underneath. I had on a high square cap to shield my eyes from the sun, and tennis shoes. I would be walking a lot, so had a light bag of water, sunscreen, and other essentials. Kain waited obediently by me, and when I walked out, he had no leash. He didn't need one; he was so loyal he didn't walk further than five feet from me. The road branched, one towards the city, the other towards the lake. I veered the other direction, and Kain happily followed.

I was going to the Inn, and I did leave at 7, I told myself over and over as I made my way to the lake shore, it's just a detour. I am not lying to him. So why did it feel like it?

_It's technically lying by omission…_

I waved the persistent thought away. So what if he didn't know every single damn thing about me, or what I was doing? He wasn't my friend, or my BOYfriend, or a relative, or my father, so what did it matter if he didn't know?

The thought finally quieted, but it left me restless. The slope I was slowly walking down wasn't enough, so I walked back up and around, and started going down the rougher, steeper, side. It was like mountain climbing, or I imagined it to be, since I'd never actually gone. It was amazing how Kain got down there. I don't really know, since I was so focused on _myself _making it down with twisting an ankle.

I carefully and securely placed my foot on each rock, testing it, before putting all my weight on it, making sure it could support me. Once I was sure it could, I would begin to climb down on it. The work and focus helped my thoughts to concentrate on solely climbing slowly down, and not on other things.

But once I was down, my thoughts were free to roam, and they were desperately clawing towards Kuon. I slammed an iron wall down, and cursed silently. He couldn't even let me enjoy nature! So, I forced myself to observe, and slowly, each muscle relaxed, my nerves, on overdrive from every casual touch, smile, glance, laugh, from _him, _they finally calmed down, and I let the mask and persona slip.

The small almost non-existent waves that lapped lightly, oh so lightly, on the light sand was music to my ears, and I closed my eyes, the sound of nature furthering the calming process.

Birds sung sweet music to each other, the trees whistled in the soft breeze that lifted the short strands of my hair, cooling my heated skin. I walked along the lake shoreline, until I had to climb again. The lake was half sand, and then it rose suddenly, making somewhat of a wall. To continue to go around the lake, you had to climb the make-shift wall, and then continue on grass. Kain had to somehow climb a slope on the side, and I felt bad for making him work so hard to keep up, but he didn't seem to mind, wagging his tail gleefully.

I walked a few yards, admiring the shoreline and soft waves in the water, cooing to Kain about the beauty and nature of it all. Halfway across, yearning to feel the grass, I slipped my shoes and socks off, wiggling my toes between the cool blades. I continued to walk, and then settled down in the grassy carpet. The wind blew its semi-tall blades towards me, bending around my body, and I felt utterly and completely at peace.

I had created a new character, and new person, yet she was so familiar and so old, it was harder than ever to act her out. She was the me before I met Kuon, before Kyoto, before his "sickness". The one who didn't blush at the close proximity of a man, who didn't cry uselessly or get angry over a man. Kyoko, pre-Kuon.

I nodded slightly to myself in recognition of creating and acting out Pre-Kyoko successfully. It had been harder than I thought to not blush at his exposed chest, at his gentle smiles, at his everything. But I'd succeeded, only to need to escape the house.

The water lapped lightly in the breeze, and the hot summer air beat down on me restlessly, until I threw care to the wind and ran back towards the sandy area. Kain barked happily and loped after me, and soon it was a race. I jumped off the rocky/grassy rise, landed on the sand, nearly fell, and then continued to jump into the water. It splashed up, wetting the hem of my shirt and my jeans, but I knew I could lie in the sun and dry off. I waded through the water, the cool, almost cold, water cooling my overheated body down. Kain stayed far from the shore, refusing to touch the cool water, and I teasingly called him a coward. Offended, he simply lied down and watched me.

I looked into the water and spied little hints of sea life, and grinned gleefully. I froze suddenly, a thought occurring to me. Small being flittered in my peripherals', but each time I turned to look, they were gone.

Maybe, maybe maybe maybe maybe, JUST MAYBE, if I'm quiet enough, maybe, the water fairies would let me see them? I kept completely still, eyes wide and shining, face glowing hopefully. Then, I was long gone, already seeing water fairies and light fairies dancing around me, talking and chattering to the non-existent winged beings.

I happened to glance at my watch, and froze again, only with dread this time.

I left at 7. It was almost 10…

I started to freak out as I climbed the rise again, and than ran to my discarded shoes and socks. My feet were wet though! I groaned, then picked up my stuff, grabbed my lunch, and made my way barefooted towards the city. The sun beat down on me now, and I felt its heat without the cooling water. Kain, still cheerful from the walk by the lake, was nearly skipping next to me.

Halfway there, my feet and legs dried, so I slipped my socks and shoes on, drank half of my water, than continued. I honestly had no idea what day it was, and challenged myself to somehow find the date in the city all around me.

I spoke to Kain as I went, peering into shops for a calendar when I finally found one, and was shocked to find out it was May 28th. Eight days ago, my life was normal. I woke every day to work happily as a LME talent, with more work than ever. Seeing Moko-san and Chiori almost every other day at LME, meeting with Maria and making up for time that we didn't spend together, and the dinners and with Tsuruga-san, the meetings at jobs or between them, or at LME. My throat closed as I remembered my odd jobs around LME, the various places that held some importance to me, and how much I missed acting.

I was acting now, but it wasn't the same. This was forced, unpure, a _lying _sort of acting. This was not a new Mogami Kyouko, but a reminder of the old one.

As I walked to the Ryokan, memories form acting bombarded my mind, and I walked without seeing, focusing on the images I saw in my head. Moko-san and I laughing at the Curara audition. Dancing freely on the grassy fields, acting "natural play" until we dropped to our knees. Becoming a beautiful blonde angel, and having a moment in time of being a pure ethereal being. The closest I ever came to my fairy prince, Corn. Coming to love Mio's hateful, hurt-filled ways, and pitying her when she helps Katsuki and Mitsuki get together. Natsu, who lived to please only herself, where I had lived to please others. A role where I experienced never taking into consideration anyone else but myself.

From each role I became more alive, with new facets and more things to make Mogami Kyouko into Mogami Kyouko.

I looked up and saw the Ryokan before me, and even before I could take a step towards it, two blurs rushed out and tackled me, startling Kain. He barked once, before recognizing the things yelling over and over, "Kyouko-nee-chan! Kyouko-nee-chan! You came back!"

I bent slightly to hug both of them, slightly overwhelmed by their attack. No one else had their energy. They could go forty-eight hours with no sleep and still have enough energy to do twenty jumping jacks, and then play double-scotch. "Energetic" was an understatement.

Kakeru grabbed my hand, tugging on it slightly towards the Ryokan. "Koko-nee-chan, are you coming? Come on!"

Mitsuru had already walked ahead a bit with Kain. She stopped and looked back expectantly. I couldn't help but giggle at her expression before following their lead.

_-/-_

When she came into the Ryokan this time, instead of going down the hallway that led to the home portion of the Ryokan, she walked down the one leading to the business side. On either side were rooms that were meant for some service. Serving tea, greeting guests, meeting rooms for guests, so on and so forth, the Ryokan was a family vacation hotel as well as a business hotel. Staring at one room in particular, Kyouko remembered the first time Okami-san allowed her to serve tea by herself to the guests.

_Her fast beating heart as she kneeled by the sliding doors and placed the serving tray down, sliding the door open, placing the tray inside, then finally going inside, all the while unnoticed by the men seated around the low round table. She walked to a place in the table where there was more of a distance between the seated men, stepped in and placed the serving tray, shaking in her hands, down in the center of the table. _

_As she was leaving, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, nearly drawing a shriek out from her. She stayed silent, though her eyes widened as she turned to look at the man who'd grabbed her so rudely. Though slim and lean, he looked unhealthy, and Kyouko guessed the thick cigar hanging from his mouth was not the first one he had that day. His fingers were wrapped tightly around her wrist, and she knew that, depending on his temper, and how drunk he might be, tugging her arm even the slightest to get it loose might set him off, so she stayed there, arm stretched uncomfortably._

_The man was talking rapidly in English, gesturing towards her every now and then, particularly her back and feet and head. The other sole Japanese in the room who sat on the other side of the table gave her a sympathetic smile, before saying something in the alien language to the unhealthy man holding her. The man seemed to realize he was still holding her, and laughingly let her go. He turned to look at her and said in rough Japanese, "Sorry."_

_She only nodded, bowed, and made her way out. _

_Sliding the door shut, she came face to face with the Okami-san. Her keen eyes noted Kyouko's pale face and slightly red wrist, before asking what took her so long. Tired and scared, Kyouko recounted what happened. Akako nodded before telling Kyouko to go back to work. Relieved to have something to distract her, and for not being in trouble, Kyouko nodded eagerly and scampered off._

Now, Kyouko knew why the Okami-san had simply listened and dismissed it. There were rude people that she would have to deal with in this business, and she couldn't do anything about it. Okami-san had not made a big deal out of it to show Kyouko that something like that was not going to be tolerated as a excuse for lacking in her work. Though Kyouko didn't know it back then, afterwards, when it undoubtedly happened again, it did not worry her as much as the first time.

"Nee-chan, something wrong with the door? You've been staring at it for a while now…"

"Did you fall in love with it?"

Kyouko came back from the past at the sound of the twin's voices, one worried, the other teasing. She grinned. "No. I was just thinking about something. Now that I do think though, didn't Okami-san ban Kain from the Ryokan?"

Kakeru shook his head while Mitsuru spoke. "She took the ban off animals when some Korean celebrity just could not live without her almost non-existent tiny poodle in her purse. That puppy was so small you could barely see it in her purse!"

As Kakeru and Mitsuru explained they continued walking towards where Okami-san was most likely to be. In the main room, where most of the guests would lounge with the other strangers they didn't know, talking idle chatter white Okami-san went from guest to guest. They slid the door open, and a few curious guests looked up to see who came, but looked back down when they didn't recognize the new people.

Okami-san looked up, and a smile graced her face when she saw who was there, before turning back to her guest and continuing the conversation. Kyouko knew she would be a while before she was able to politely end the conversation. Turning to the twins, she nudged them in the direction of the garden. They looked up curiously and she pointed to the kitchen. "I'm going to help Taisho cook. Lunch time is coming around, and I think more customers stayed around today."

They nodded and scampered off, Kain loping after them. Kyouko went into the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see food already on the counter and some cooking on the stove. Taisho looked up as she walked in, nodded to some vegetables and pointed to a pot in the corner of the stove, before refocusing back on his work.

Kyouko peeked curiously into the pot to see what he was making, before washing her hands and chopping the vegetables up. A calm peace fell over Kazuo and Kyouko, and for the first time in over a week, Kyouko truly relaxed. She was in her element. In the kitchen, nothing from outside could interfere with your work. For now, Kyouko thought, I will be able to be myself.

She accepted the escape from her new painful role, and chatted with the Taisho, learning what had happened at the inn, with people they'd known, and how he and Akako have been. But somehow, Kazuo managed to get her to talk about her new life, her falling out with Sho (though she talked around the details), and how much she adored and loved her new life. So when the Taisho asked why she was here now, Kyouko could only sigh and say, "The president of my agency trusted me to take care of Ren."

Wisely, Kazuo steered the conversation to other areas, such as her cooking, when he saw her face becoming darker. When the lunch hour was over, Kyouko knew she had to go back. She couldn't leave him alone for so long, and with a sinking dismay, Kyouko suddenly realized how unprofessional and cruel she was to leave Kuon. He was sick! How could she leave him? Disappointed with herself, Kyouko bowed, bid Akako, Kazuo, Mitsuru, Kakeru, and Kain good bye, and began to trek back home.

She welcomed the walk, concentrating on slipping into the new now-hated Kyouko role. It was easy, yet hard at the same time. Easy to be herself, yet hard to completely and utterly ignore anything that was "Kuon".

Somehow, her walk back seemed to fly by, and Kyouko's heart pounded nervously in her chest as the vacation home loomed in the not far at all distance. _I don't want to see him_, she thought furiously, trying to ignore the longing and the ache in her arms that felt strangely useless. She needed something to distract her, something to take her mind off her new role. But what? She cursed her honed ability to multi-task so well. It was a curse!

As she approached the front door, hand digging for the key in her pocket, she cursed the president in every form and way, face dark. But before her key even touched the door-knob, it slammed open, and a small blur rushed out and jumped her. Kyouko barely had time to stretch her arms out to catch the blur, a smile already blooming on her now bright face.

"Maria!"

"Onee-sama!"

Kyouko spun with the momentum of Maria's launch, and giggled. Kuon appeared, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. "Surprise..?" he said half-heartedly, a wry grin twisting his lips. Kyouko couldn't help but give him a warm grin. Maria had a death-grip around her neck and Kuon chuckled. "Maria, I think Kyouko needs to breath."

Maria let go, and Kyouko placed her back down on the porch. Maria grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house, asking what Kyouko had done during her stay in Kyoto so far. Hope bubbled inside Kyouko. A distraction. Her prayers had been answered in the form of Maria.

* * *

><p><strong>I spent all day, off and on, trying to write this chapter. The beginning was easy, it was the middle that have me a writer's block. Ugh. Well, Maria is here! And Kain is gone. I already have the next chaper forming in my head, but I'm going to update all my other stories first before this one.<strong> **Fairytale Café, You're So Beautiful But That's Not Why I Love You (YSB, I think I'm going to shorten it to that), Missing One, and than this one. But really, YSB might be skipped since it's not an obligation but more of an anti-writer's block. Which is why it's complete.**

**Enough about other stories. I did say the last chapter was a prelude to a setback. Yes, sad. Kyouko is refusing to love Kuon. She's sensing the danger! And poor Kuon has no idea. **

**Thank you for reading and for those who review (and even those who don't, ya'll read it!) Please review! When I re-read the reviews I have the motivation to write!**


	11. Comforting Tear Drops

**In the manga, Kuon is revealed to have a different eye coloring then brown. He has contacts people. Some say they're blue, some say green. I myself prefer green, and in one colored chapter he has a green eye, so in my story, Kuon has green eyes. Sometime, when Kyouko died his hair back to its natural color, he took out the contacts. I forgot to mention this last chapter ^^,**

**I realize my chapters move incredibly slow…it's barely been…what nine days, and I have three months to cover? Forget this story being 20 chapters long, I'm looking at 30-40 at this rate! **

**So, im asking you guys. Do you want more time to pass in the chapters, meaning less fluff or detail, or do you prefer the rate its going at? Ya'll choose ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Hell 'n Paradise Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyouko silently twisted the door knob, barely pushing the door open enough to poke her head around and look. The door squeaked, and she froze, her breath caught in her throat. Very slowly, she allowed her eyes to roam over the room and land on the bed. Her breath came loose, and she smiled. Maria's sleeping form lay snuggled under the thin covers; arm wrapped around the Ren doll Kyouko had given her. Her other arm was reaching towards another doll, hidden under the covers.<p>

Kyouko pushed the door open the rest of the way and padded silently across the carpet to open the windows. A breeze lifted the lacy white curtains she had placed there yesterday, and she reveled in the breeze. Kyoto was breezy lately. It hadn't had this much wind back in her childhood summers. She shook the thoughts away and crept up to Maria.

She was breathing deeply, eyebrows bunched together. She whimpered and clutched Ren closer to her, seeking comfort. Kyouko flashed back to her own childhood nightmares, waking up to a dark room and no one there, face sweating and breathing heavy. She sat gently on the edge of the bed by Maria, sweeping her hair out of her forehead.

Maria's forehead was slightly sweaty, and Kyouko continued to smooth Maria's hair down until her breathing went back to normal, and her eyebrows relaxed. She turned towards Kyouko and snuggled against her, and she couldn't help the warmth that bloomed in her heart as she watched Maria's sleeping face. Maria's mom isn't here to do this… but the President is. Maria has people who love her; she won't end up like herself. The President loves her very much, Maria is safe.

She reassured herself again that Maria wasn't like her, wasn't an unlovable person, before gently reaching a hand out and shaking her softly. "Ne, Maria. It's time to wake up. You don't want to sleep in on our first day together, do you?"

Maria grumbled that it was still night, and Kyouko chuckled. "Nope! It's already morning, come on Maria. Wake up."

Maria resisted, turning away from Kyouko and clutching the other doll under the covers. Kyouko grinned. If Maria wanted to resist… Kyouko grabbed the Ren doll and positioned it by Maria's head on the edge of the bed.

Clearing her throat, Kyouko began.

"_Maria~ . Wake up love, the day is beginning, and I would be so lonely without you to spend it with me~"_

Maria flipped over lightning fast, staring with wide dreamy eyes at the smiling face of her crush. He kneeled by her bed, elbows resting on the bed, one hand propping his head up, the other hand stretched out towards her, palm up.

"_Maria? Don't you want to spend the day with me? I'd be devastated if you didn't want to. Would you break my heart like that?"_

Maria shook her head wildly, now wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. "No Ren-sama! Don't think that! I would love to spend the day with you! I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you~. Kyaah! I can't believe I said that!"

"_That makes me so happy Maria."_

"What are you doing?"

She froze. Please no, please don't tell me it's him. It's Sebastian, he's come back again. Kuon is still asleep, its early morning. Only me and Maria and Sebastian are here-

Kyouko turned around and blanched. There he was. Blonde hair mussed cutely from sleep, jade-eyes staring at her weirdly. He had the decency to keep his mouth shut, and Kyouko was grateful. Blushing, she quickly hid the Ren doll behind her back and under the bed as she turned towards him.

"Um… I was…waking Maria up." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't all she was doing. _Lying by omission again Kyouko?_, her thoughts taunted, swirling in her mind. She pushed it aside. He sure as hell could _not _know about her collection of dolls of his old self.

His focused on the area under the bed the doll had been stuffed under. He sarcastically hummed, before he dragged his eyes back to her wide gold ones. She tried to act, to arrange her face into that of a innocent's, but for some reason, in his presence, all facades she tried to put up crumbled and disintegrated, blown away by the wind. It was no use, already she knew that he knew she was lying somehow, but she would still try and succeed!

He slid his eyes to the girl on the bed behind her, giving a small polite smile, which reminded Kyouko that Ren-er, Kuon- had met the girl only yesterday, as far as memory went.

Maria hadn't really known the extent of Kuon's sickness, and had, as per usual, torpedoed herself into Ren's body, causing the surprised man to buckle and fall onto his hindquarters.

It took some quick explaining to Kuon, and some simpler explaining to Maria from Sebastian about the whole situation, and why "Ren didn't hug me back! Oh no, you're sick and I just jumped you like that! I'm so sorry Ren-sama, are you okay?"

Apparently, this had been a good ten minutes before Kyouko had made it back home, and during this time Maria had filled in Kuon about most of the information that made up Tsuruga Ren, who was an alien life form to Kuon, and Sebastian had left.

"Well, good morning Maria. Did you have sweet dreams?" Kuon said, still in the doorway.

Kyouko knew the answer to this question already, but wanted to know the content of the nightmares that had plagued Maria's sleep. She turned, curious, towards Maria, and unwittingly exposed the Ren doll stuffed wildly under her bed, a long leg still exposed. Kuon swooped in and grabbed the doll by its foot, and Maria cried out when she saw her precious doll carried so dangerously.

Kuon quickly righted the doll, and while a warm blush spread on Kyouko's features, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Kuon's reaction. She'd always been morbidly curious, like wondering if you would die a gruesome death then how it would happen, what Ren's reaction would be if her ever saw one of her dolls.

Well, she already knew from when she presented the doll to Maria as a birthday present, but this was sort of a new person, with no memory of the incident.

As he took in the detail, she watched his eyes as he disinterestedly looked the doll over. "Wow, it's made so detailed, even the stitching isn't noticeable. It's like real skin, except fabric. The hair is soft, is this modeled after someone…" his voice trailed off, going quiet as Kyouko knew he'd finally realized why the doll must have been so familiar to him.

"Kyouko-chan," he began, voice low. "Is this…me?"

Blushing wildly, she nodded sharply, awaiting a mocking statement or some other form of derisive contempt from Kuon. What she did not expect was the hazard blush to explode on his face followed by guffaws of laughter. He slid to the floor, his hand the only thing holding him up as his other hand clutched the Ren doll to his stomach.

Maria and Kyouko could only stare at the rare sight of Tsuruga Ren laughing so hard he cried on the floor before them. Kyouko had seen it once before, but now this time, the man had blonde hair and green eyes, while Maria was completely blind sighted by the suddenly more charming man before her.

Realizing he would go on for a while, and that he was laughing at her expense, Kyouko got up and stiffly said, "Let's leave him alone for now Maria. What would you like for breakfast?"

Maria happily clambered over the bed and onto the cool floor, following Kyouko out her room and to the kitchen, begging to be allowed to cook with her.

Maria did help with breakfast, and by the time Kuon got over his fit he appeared to set the table. Every now and then the occasional "pfft" or short laugh escaped his mouth, and Kyouko would glare, which only made him press his lips more tightly together to escape another bound of laughs from escaping.

This did nothing to Kyouko's flushed state, though she got more agitated over breakfast as he continued to occasionally laugh. Soon, her face resumed her blushed state, and Maria saw it fit to as Kuon if he'd come down with some bug.

"It's okay Maria." Kyouko reassured her. "He just found something that's tickled him. He'll be better real soon, right?" Kyouko looked at him, eyes sharpening to an even fiercer glare then before, and Kuon couldn't help but swallow, nod, and finish his breakfast quickly.

After cajoling Kyouko into getting ready for the day and to leave the clean-up to them, as Kuon and Maria were washing dishes, he asked her, "So, what would you like to do today?"

Maria made a show of seriously considering the question, even putting the plate she was holding down to tap a finger slowly against her chin, leaving behind bubbles. Kuon grinned, before placing a bit of the dish soap on his hands, pinching his forefinger and thumb together, and blowing a bubble into Maria's face.

She squealed, popping the bubble with both her hands before asking him to show her how he'd done it. He happily complied, and soon both were trying to blow the most bubbles from their fingers.

Kyouko found them like this half an hour later, splotches of their face and arms wet from where the bubbles had exploded on impact. At some point, it had developed into a mini splashing fight, and their shirts and hair were wet, bubbles sliding down their wet hair. She couldn't help the giggle that burst from her lips, before she popped a soapy bubble on Maria's hair,

And that's when it came to her. "Oh!" Maria exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Let's go to the beach!"

_-/-_

After explaining to a sorely disappointed Maria that there was no beach, she cheered right back up hearing that there was a lake, not a mile away. Kuon instinctively knew that Maria didn't want to burden her hosts by asking them to take her to the lake, so he suggested it. The bright sparkle that leaped in both Kyouko's and Maria's eyes was rewarding enough, and both girl's tore off to their rooms to get ready in anticipation of swimming.

Apparently, Kyouko had foresight enough to pack some swimming trunks. Scanning through the collection of about five trunks, he selected a dark hunter green colored one, especially liking the black thin strip that encircled each leg an inch from the hem, a matching stripe going down the sides of the shorts.

He pulled them on, before shrugging into a thin almost see through black shirt. For the sake of the girl's purity, more Kyouko's than Maria's, he buttoned up the shirt before slinging a small bag over his shoulder that contained a towel and sun screen with three water bottles.

He left his room and was heading towards the living room when he caught a glimpse of Kyouko's legs climbing the stairs, disappearing quickly. Curious, he followed her. Once up the stairs, he walked all the way down the hall and took the right where it branched. At the end of the short corridor, he saw an open door with stuff nearly falling out, things tumbling over themselves to get out and touch the floor.

Peeking around the open doorway, Kuon saw Kyouko bent over, her lower half clad in white shorts that emphasized the length of her legs, and how shapely they were. Tearing his eyes from them, he saw her rummaging in a box marked swimming, her face cutely frowning as she took something else out.

He finally noticed what the room was. It was a storage room, filled with everything from bathroom needs, to things needed for outdoor play and activities, to board games, to cooking utensils, to paint and nails. When she'd given him a tour of the house, she'd off-handedly said this was a storage room, and he had been too preoccupied with his sudden relocation that he'd never bothered to really process the information.

"Ah-ha!" His attention was drawn back to her exclamation, and he saw her right herself, an un-inflated beach ball clutched loosely in one hand, several pairs of goggles held in the other. She was looking for swimming things.

"Need some help?" he asked, moving into the room.

Her scream of terror completely caught him off guard, and he jumped back, startled, tipping over a few boxes in the process.

The hand holding the goggles flew to her chest, gripping the area over her heart. She stared at him for a minute before calming down. Frowning, she muttered, "You shouldn't do that!" She shook her head, her black hair swishing softly over her face. It was then, that he really noticed what she wore. A thin almost see-through white shirt hung loosely on her tiny frame, hardly obscuring the bathing suit she had underneath. White shorts, the ones she wore on their first, or second, day here hid the bottom half of the suit, but he could somehow make out the top half.

It was green, with some swirling design, he couldn't really tell, but she had some tight black necklace around her throat.

He shook his head, exasperated. Sure, he way a healthy young man but…this felt wrong, to be ogling her like this. No, someday he'd be able to stare at her without feeling guilty, because she'll know he loved her.

_Loved her…_

It was still a bit difficult to think those words, what with the images of her younger-self bombarding him, making him feel like a pedophile. _No She's only four years younger than you! Four! Wait, _**only**_? That's four years! That's a lot of time! _

Groaning, he leaned against the door frame. First, he's chiding himself for liking a younger girl, then he's supporting himself, and now he's scolding himself? He couldn't recall if he had mood swings like this, but was pretty sure it was a "Kuon" thing and not a "Tsuruga Ren" thing.

"Kuon? Are you okay?"

Blinking, he'd closed his eyes sometime between 'she's only four years younger' and 'mood swings', he saw Kyouko's worried eyes in front of his, concern nearly radiating off her face.

Scrambling to control his mood, he nodded, smile in place. He was an actor! He could do this much! Was he so pathetic that he couldn't lie to this girl? She was very gullible, he could get away with it…

So why was she flinching and cringing away from him?

Warily, her voice piped up from the tangle of arms covering her face, "Tsuruga-san, ah, no, Kuon, why are you…angry?" He had a feeling she cut herself off from saying another word, but another overwhelming thought was crowing in his mind instead, garnering attention.

_How could she tell he was upset? Sure, he's not mad at her, per se, he's mad at himself, but…or, can he not act after all? Just because he's his father's sun doesn't mean he can act…_That thought in itself was depressing, until the boss' words rolled across his mind again, from the letter he never finished reading.

"_Both of you are actors, you a very well known one, and her an up and rising new star."_

He was a professional actor without his father's influence, he'd been a well known one, no, he _is_ a well known actor. _Tsuruga Ren_, the name felt more and more like a bond, a heavy shackle around his ankles and wrists. What had this man done with his life? He was him, and Ren himself, but Ren felt like a complete other person, some other man who looks like him.

Ren had done things, lived five years in this body of theirs, and Kuon didn't know a single thing that had happened, or what Ren had done in those years. It was a scary thought that bothered him. What permanent choices had Ren made that would affect them?

He couldn't help looking at Kyouko, who was still standing before him, eyes wary and concerned. Choices, like falling in love, that affected them forever.

"Kuon," she whispered, "are you okay?"

He stared into her eyes, lost, before he nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm not angry or anything."

She stayed staring at him for a while, unnerving him, until she nodded sharply and quickly collected the swimming supplies she had rummaged up from the boxes labeled "swimming". Careful to not touch him, she squeezed through the door way. He shifted slightly as she tried to pass, barely touching her shoulder with his. A small "eep!" escaped her lips and she fled out the room and down the hall, her feet barely making tapping sounds as she flew down the stairs.

Chuckling, he followed her at a more leisurely pace, thoughts still swirling on his troublesome alter ego. At the top of the stairs, he saw Maria's tumble of wavy hair as she leaned over a couch to talk to Kyouko, her words un-intelligible but the excitement coating her tone clear. He would push these worrisome thoughts away for now, to enjoy the sun and the lake and the time spent with them, but they would come back to haunt him.

He started down the stairs quietly, but somehow, Kyouko heard him. Turning to him, an excited smile lighting up her face, she stood up, waving him over as if to say, 'come on! Let's go already!'.

Her excitement was contagious, and he let himself ride along the wave, splashing and laughing. A moment of sunlight before the oncoming doom.

_-/-_

Maria's squeals almost rebounded off the waves, filling in the empty space that made up the lake's occupancy besides them. She lay, sitting relaxed on a towel under a beach umbrella, watching Kuon and Maria play.

Kyouko had been invited numerous times to swim in the pool at the Takarada Mansion with Maria, and was used to Maria's thick hair being bound up by a swimming cap, because of the chlorine. Personally, Kyouko disliked the things. They pinched and pulled, and gave her a headache.

Maybe because a Lake doesn't have chlorine, but Maria's hair was down, clinging to her and floating scarily on the water. It's what gave her away half the time she tried to sneak up on them, the tendrils of light colored locks of hair floating in a single odd space in the water near them. Who'd think?

She stretched her legs out, watching the sun light up the portion that extended from under the umbrella, the water droplets glistening and sliding down her feet and legs in the afternoon sun, drying her off.

Today really was a good day to go swimming, the occasional puffy cloud blocking out the sun before passing on.

"Nee-sama!"

Maria was calling her, she'd better go. Looking back only briefly at the shaded seclusion she'd just left, Kyouko shook the ominous feeling trying to invade her. There was no reason for her to feel that way, unless she was being warned..?

Maybe because Kyouko had been raised in a business establishment, with it's superstitious view on life surrounding her everywhere; in the golden cats that greeted you at the entrance, in the monthly visits and donations to the local shrine, and in how there was no room number with the number 'four' on it, having been skipped.

Superstitions were not lost on her, but in the bright daylight, with the laughter of happy people filling her ears, she pushed away the feeling. Nothing was going to happen, she thought determinedly. Nothing at all.

_-/-_

She cut through the cool water, soundlessly making her way to her prey. A mischievous grin turned the corners of her lips up, and her arm slithered out, gripping the small leg with a force. She jerked the leg, not so that she'd be pulled under, only be jerked to the side. She could hear the squeal that emanated from her prey, and she laughed, forgetting she was underwater.

Choking, she quickly swam upwards, dragging the leg with her.

At the surface, Maria's arms were flailing as she tried to keep her balance with one leg being held up by Kyouko's hand. Kyouko let go of Maria's leg, and Maria, who had just gained her balance, lost it again, plunging under the water.

Kyouko giggled as Kuon swooped in and retrieved Maria, who propelled herself from his arms onto Kyouko, taking her by surprise and surprising her.

Both plunged into the water, and Kyouko quickly grabbed Maria and resurfaced, laughing.

She turned to Kuon, to splash him, say something, she didn't know, but just to include him, her mouth was open, the words on the tip of her tongue, when a loud booming sound interrupted her, earning a squeak from both her and Maria.

Looking up quickly, they all saw the clouds gathering, the murky and ominous feeling seething from them. Maria suddenly flung from Kyouko's arms into the Lake, smiling.

"It's going to rain! Rain!"

She jumped in the water, gathering some in her hands and throwing it into the air like dry leaves, spinning as they fell around her. She squealed again, excitement radiating off her. A smile grew on Kyouko's face at Maria's youthfulness, and when she looked at Kuon, she saw her own smile there, mirrored. Kuon's gaze suddenly flicked towards her.

Something warm and powerful shot through them, and they stayed locked in each other's gazes, not willing to break it. There was something so warm and soft in his enchanting green eyes, something so sad. It made her want to hold him close, to comfort him in anyway she could. Forbidden thoughts entered her mind, and as if on cue, they both looked away and began to trudge through the now colder water towards their things.

Kyouko called Maria over, and she obediently swam towards them, trying to savor and suck all the last moments in the Lake that was left. Once she reached sand, she dived in once more to wash off the clingy particles, resurfaced, and joined them in packing up.

They were barely on the lawn of their home when the rain came, pouring in harsh amounts, drenching their slightly dried bodies. Shivering from the cold, they ran inside and slammed the door shut, dropping their things and collapsing on the floor.

Maria gasped out, "That was so cold!" She wrapped her arms around her tiny frame, clutching her shoulders. Kyouko quickly took charge, ushering Maria into a hot bath to chase away the chill.

"We don't want our guest sick during her stay, right?"

"But what about you, Onee-sama?" Maria persisted, trying to gently refuse Kyouko's pushiness. She stood with a towel wrapped around her body by the bathroom door, watching Kyouko draw the bath. She stood up, gesturing towards Maria to head towards the bath.

Kyouko was by the door, almost out, when she said, "Because Maria, you are the guest, and my important little sister. What if you caught a cold? The President would behead me!"

It did the trick. Kyouko locked and closed the door, muffling Maria's giggles.

Something soft covered her shoulders. Looking up, she clutched the ends of the towel closer to her, trying to contain what body heat her body had within the towel. Staring into his green eyes, she murmured several thank-you's before tearing out the room, already regretting her hasty decision.

She slammed the door to her room shut and leaned against it, sliding down and resting on the floor. She let her head drop in her hands before heaving a heavy sigh. What was she doing? Helping herself lose, that's what! Kyouko took a moment, making sure each and every lock was secure and tight, guarding her box.

Mindful of Maria's superstitious nature, Kyouko held in a sigh, letting her head fall back against the door harshly, as if to lodge her mind back into its rightful place. She sat, back ram-rod straight, her crossed arms tightly clutching the sides of the towel around her body as she waited for her turn in the shower.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Kyouko quickly stood up and whirled around, pulling the door open quickly. It was Maria; she popped her head in the doorway, her freshly washed hair hanging limply and damply around her face, locks of it clinging to her neck and shoulders. "Nee-sama, I'm done. You can go bathe now."

Something warm bubbled in Kyouko, and she smiled, using the towel around Maria's neck to quickly rub her hair. "Okay Maria, thanks, but I'll let Kuon go first. You should dry your hair properly!" She said, giving said hair a tousle with her hand before walking out the room.

"No nee-sama! Kuon-sama wouldn't like it if he showered first."

Kyouko stopped, curious. "Why? Kuon is nice and all, but it's only right that he goes first."

Maria cocked her head to one side, looking at her elder sister, puzzled. "Why?" She parroted, her eyebrows furrowed.

Kyouko was taken aback. Why? It just was! He obviously would need longer time then her to shower, and it would be her fault if he got sick because of waiting for her to shower! She told Maria this, who seemed to digest this slowly. Kyouko didn't understand what was so hard to get about it. Kuon was far more important than her. Just like with Tsuruga-san, she worried and needled about his health. Wouldn't it be a contradiction if she showered first?

Taking the small steps to reach his room across hers, she knocked briskly on his door, somehow impatient and aggravated with Kuon. Why? The door swung open to reveal his slightly mussed blonde hair, some of it curling up from the humidity and not being dried properly.

"The bath room's open now." She said.

His eyes widened slightly, looking surprised, but he just nodded.

Kyouko backed away from him, fighting to keep the powerful blush that wanted to erupt on her cheeks. His shirt hung open, and dew drops of water clung to his skin, making it glisten and shine, emphasizing his well toned abs.

She bowed quickly, turned sharply, and rapidly walked towards the kitchen, Maria trailing her.

A few minutes later, she could hear the shower running, and she let the breath she'd been holding to exhale, the tension in her shoulder's loosening. How embarrassing! She pushed the horrid impure thoughts of Kuon's body from her mind. It wasn't maidenly or pure to think of such things!

But, trying not to think about brought on a whole torrent of images and memories of times when Kuon left his room or the bathroom without a shirt, or shrugging into one. Her face exploded with heat, and she grappled for something to do.

Hot Chocolate, she'd make hot chocolate. It was cool enough to drink some, what with the pouring rain cooling the heated house down.

She brewed some, and Maria delightedly wrapped her fingers around a cup, sipping the drink.

She and Maria chatted a while, before Kuon came out, one hand rubbing a towel into his damp hair, the other limply hanging by his side. He looked up, sniffing the air. "Is this…chocolate?" he asked, incredulous.

Kyouko laughed at his actions and nodded. "If you want some, there's some in the pot. If you want it iced, there's some hot chocolate ice cubes in the freezer, so when they melt, the drink won't get watery." Her voice trailed off as she walked to her room and grabbed her clothes.

_Now _it was time for her shower.

_-/-_

Should he have it iced or hot? He took a moment, deciding the temperature in the room before settling for hot. It would warm him up inside, and besides, it would be new experience to drink hot chocolate while it rained.

His ears perked up when he heard another sound aside from the rain and Maria's chatter, and with a slowly burning anger, he turned to the little girl. "Maria, has Kyouko bathed yet?"

Maria shook her now dry hair, the wavy locks bouncing. "Nope. She said she'd wait until you were done." She took another sip of her hot chocolate, before sighing. "Doesn't Onee-sama make the best hot chocolate ever?"

He nodded absently while inside he stewed. She tricked him! He thought she'd showered already, that's why he went ahead! When she knocked on his door, he'd been surprised that so much time had gone by while he was musing over the day's events but…

A cool voice argued. _She never said she'd showered already. There's a difference between that and lying._

Well, she implied it.

He could almost see the voice shake its head, exasperated. _No, she didn't._

He shook off the voice, more than willing to quietly pound on his anger in his mind. Plastering a ready smile on his face, he continued to chat with Maria, who, surprisingly, was quite mature. She chattered about how his life had been, what he'd been like, and how different he was now.

"But," she said, a blush tinting her cheeks pinker, "I think I like Kuon-sama more than Ren-sama. Kuon-sama is more…exciting." She finished, connecting each fingertip to the other, before looking up. "I mean, it's like Kuon-sama is much more open and…fun to be around, not that Ren-sama wasn't!"

This little girl he met for the first time completely understood how he felt between him and his alter ego. That "Ren" was a completely different person. Somehow, this endeared her to him more. He couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. "Thanks Maria-chan." He said.

She blinked, before blushing and grinning widely. "Wow Kuon-sama! Your smile! It's so much more…brighter!"

He laughed, when something perked inside him. Automatically he turned to look behind him, where he sat on the couch with Maria. Kyouko stood there, black hair mussed and already dry, a towel resting folded over her arms.

Immediately he remembered how he'd been tricked by her vague words, but he found the anger had died down. She obviously wanted him to shower first. But, wet or no wet, he'd rather be damned and condemned to hell than be tricked into Kyouko being more gentlemanly than him. It was ingrained into him by his father that girls are precious, and should be treated as such. It shamed him to find a girl who treated _him_ more gentlemanly!

That was the feeling he'd gotten earlier, and one that flared up now as he stared at her. Shame.

"Um, Kuon, do you need anything?"

Blinking, he shook his head no, and then it was black.

He couldn't see anything in front of him as his eyes adjusted, but he somehow felt Kyouko moving quickly towards them as Maria cried out fearfully.

Right when his eyes had adjusted, he could just make out Kyouko's silhouette, lightening struck across the sky, briefly illuminating the living room, followed by a boom that he felt in his bones. Maria shrieked, and he made out murmurs of comfort from Kyouko.

Slowly, the room became slightly visible, though the murky clouds above blocked any and all sunlight from reaching them, he could still see something of a form of two people together.

"I think we should stay together." Kyouko's voice came out form the taller of the dark shapes, and he nodded, before remembering she couldn't see him.

"Yes, do you know of any candles of flashlights that might be around?"

It was quiet for a moment, before she said there wasn't any.

A sigh escaped his lips, and he sagged against the couch. "I guess we'll just have to wait it out."

She whispered, "Yes, I guess so."

Lightening crashed through the sky again, revealing her wide golden eyes that seemed to glow from the light, her arms wrapped around Maria whose head was burrowed in Kyouko's stomach. The light was gone, though he could just make out her eyes.

It was quiet except for the occasional murmurs of assurance from Kyouko to Maria, who was apparently afraid of thunder storms. When her whimpers began to sound like "Grandfather", his body seemed to make up his mind for him. He scooted closer to her, and hesitantly tried to find her head. When he felt long soft hair, he smoothed it down.

He continued to pet her hair, and Kyouko kept up a string of soft assurances, occasionally brushing Maria's arms with her hand, or smoothing hair from her face. Softly, slowly, Maria's breath evened out, and she stopped trembling.

"She's asleep." Kyouko said, looking down at Maria.

"Yeah." It was all he could say.

Warmth settled over them, like a snug blanket on a cold winter night. Relief, assurance, comfort. Despite their insecurities, right at that instant, in that frozen moment of time, with rain keeping up a repeated soft beat against the windows, a soft almost dark grey light filtering through the clouds and into the living room, both Kyouko and Kuon wore sleepily happy.

Maria's soft breathing and the patter of rain slowly lulled both of them to sleep, and their bodies, seeking warmth, inched closer together until they touched shoulder to shoulder, forming a triangle over Maria's prone form, her head resting in Kyouko's lap, her legs stretched out over Kuon's lap. Kyouko's head fell against his shoulder, into the crook of his neck, and his rested perfectly on top of hers.

Their hands had stilled, and were almost touching pinky to pinky.

The rain continued its rhythmic beat, and all three slept, comforted by one another and by the family love that grew in that moment between them.

* * *

><p><strong>I should reread the reviews more often. Most of ya'll make me blush, and I always get incredibly happy when I do read them. I realize now, looking back, that I haven't said one REALLY MAJOR THING:<strong>

**Thank you so, so, so, much for reading and reviewing!**

**I adore each and every review, really, I do. Thanks a bazillion times over! If I could. ya'll would all get a cookie, but I can't. So use your imagination and think of lots of cookies from me!**

**Also, the second half of this chapter is for (Rya-chan X Shii-chan) who wanted some fluffy moments with a BGM of rain. Here ya go! Or, well, you read it already…**

**I really wanted to go with a soft family comforting love rather than the roller coaster ride of romantic love. I think both Kuon and Kyouko and Maria need that kind of love.**

**I made it really long in exchange for the long absence. I think readers like longer chapters than short ones… I do.**

**Please review with your thoughts on this chapter! Also, Kyouko's swim suit is the back of volume 25. It was the only swim suit she had. She wore a shirt throughout the entire thing, over the swim suit. **

**Love ~**_HMD_


	12. The Consequences of Showering First

**Please excuse any typos, but DO POINT them OUT. I will fix them soon.**

**This is actually version two of this chapter. I had already had a somewhat plot line for this chapter when I typed up the first version, so here goes the actual Chapter 12.**

**EDIT A COUPLE DAYS LATER: I've gotten the crazy idea of updating all my stories for Christmas. I'm starting an hour and three minutes before the 25****th****. Wish me luck! **

* * *

><p><strong>Hell 'n Paradise Chapter 12<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyouko POV:<strong>

_The cool water lapped against her, swaying her body side to side. All around her was water, water, water. It's clear pristine color was light enough that she could almost see through it to the sea floor far below, and the life that swam between it and her. _

_A long blonde serpent swam in intricate designs, going around her, under her, even at one point leaping through the air over her and plunging into the ocean again. Its green eyes flashed coldly at her, and it grew closer and closer, the water growing darker and murkier until she couldn't see anything beneath its surface. _

_The wind grew harsh, and the sky dark and ominous, and suddenly she felt the cool scales of the serpent surrounding her waist, and for a split second, it comforted her, anchored her. Then it disappeared, the sea grew rowdy, tossing her about on the waves, thrashing her body to and fro, until she couldn't breathe anymore. _

_Somewhere in her heart and mind, she half-expected, no wished that the serpent would come back and anchor her again, would hold her until the storm abated. But, no matter how long she waited, he didn't come back, and dread and despair swallowed her just as the ocean did, plunging her deep into the darkness below, sealing her lonely fate. _

Her eyes flew open, and her chest heaved to breathe properly, trying to remember that she wasn't actually under water. Her heart sped up when she couldn't see anything, only blackness surrounding her, and for half a second, she believed she was actually sinking into the ocean depths.

But then, lightening surged across the sky, illuminating the room briefly, giving her glimpses of Maria's sleeping form resting across her and Kuon's laps, and allowing her to remember what had happened the day before.

Her body instantly wanted to jump up and away from Kuon, but only the feeling of Maria's breathing body kept her still. It wouldn't be right to disturb the little girl, besides; it wasn't that bad, right?

Her eyes adjusted, and she could make out various things around the room. The rain continued, and she half-worried over the flowers in the garden being uprooted and the soil washing away, before pushing the thought away. It hadn't rained quite enough or hard enough, to cause any irreparable damage. Still, she didn't like the thought of the flowers unprotected, out in the brutal storm.

Brief lightening, followed closely by thunder, lit up the living room, what with the blinds and curtains pulled back to reveal the ceiling-to-floor length windows. Still, she guessed night had fallen since aside from that she could barely see anything besides dark shapes.

Slowly, her eyes adjusted even more, and she could make out his face, his thick lashed eyes, and the lashes resting neatly on his cheek, his fine nose and smooth skin. He was handsome, he was beautiful, he was everything and anything, and far beyond her reach and her level.

It was like her body was on fire, each and every nerve so painfully aware that he was only a few inches away. Unconsciously, she leaned closer to his face, breathing shallowly, her heart thumping loudly. She was almost positive he would hear it, would wake-up and demand to know what she was doing.

Her face felt burning hot, her body as light as the sky, and her lips were millimeters from his.

She kissed him, and felt tingles run through her body. This was it. This was love, she thought, murmuring his name against his lips. Suddenly, reason caught up with her. She jerked back alarmed; opening her somehow closed eyes, heart thumping even harder, scared that he'd waken up.

But no, he was asleep. She sighed, relieved, that he hadn't woken up when she'd kissed him. Gingerly, she lifted her hand and pressed her fingertips against her lips, recalling the ghost of his, the other hand resting comfortably on his chest. She wanted to do it again, but, right as she was leaning down to do it, her body swayed, and through a haze, she thought she saw his green eyes open and stare at her.

Her body fell, half on his chest, half on the couch. Sluggishly, she tired to get up, but her arms wouldn't work properly, and she liked the feeling of his well-toned chest under hers, his heavy breathing, and the thumping of his heart resounding in her ear like a lullaby.

Just like the rain it lulled her to sleep, comforted, and the smoothing sensation eased the headache that had suddenly built up, the warmth it brought seducing her into a heavy long sleep.

_-/-_

He'd woken up when she'd kissed him.

At first, he'd been afraid she'd move away if she saw his eyes, so when he shot them open and saw hers closed, he immediately shut his eyes. He was extremely aware of her, every inch of his skin singing praises to her closeness, her presence. He could smell her sweet one-of-a-kind natural scent, and when she pressed a hand against his chest, he could barely keep his eyes closed and his hand from grabbing hers, his lips from kissing hers.

But, when he felt her body moving oddly, he couldn't help opening them. She toppled onto him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes half-open, hazed, a lock of hair clinging to her flushed face.

Startled, he pushed a hand under her bangs and onto her forehead, and felt the tell-tale signs of a fever.

Panicking, he scooted up until his back was straight and Kyouko fell onto his lap, her body sandwiching Maria's, who groaned and tried to get comfortable once more. When that didn't work, she sharply tried to sit up, only to jerk and buckle under Kyouko, who slipped to slide onto Maria's back even more.

Maria freaked out and began to scramble even more, all the while squeaking incomprehensibly, scared. Quickly he cupped a hand over Maria's mouth, and she turned sharply to meet his green eyes, her own brown ones wide with fear.

"Shh Maria." He said with a calm he didn't feel. "Kyouko's asleep."

Maria finally stopped moving and bent uncomfortably to get a good look at the burden holding her down. Embarrassed by her wild antics, she blushed and mumbled a quick apology under her breath. Kuon smiled, removing his hand from her mouth to here her muffled words better.

"-okay?"

He only caught the end of her question, and assumed she'd asked, _is Onee-sama okay_. He thought about nodding and lying to the kid, but something in him rebuked at the thought, and instead he shook his head no. Maria seemed mature for her age. She wouldn't freak out or cry over someone she loved being sick, right?

He realized he was right when all she did was nod quietly as he quickly explained how he'd awoken (edging around the details of _how _he'd awoken) and Kyouko's burning forehead.

"Actually, to be honest, I've no idea how to take care of a sick person. I've never been sick in my life." He said, that old pride hinted and colored his tone. Maria's puzzled face prompted him to ask what was wrong, but she quickly shook her head and suggested moving her Onee-sama into a proper bed.

He nodded and easily scooped Kyouko into his arms, one around her head, another under her thighs, cursing under his breath when he felt the heat her body radiated. Following Maria, he walked to her room and gently laid her on the bed, picking up her legs and pulling the cover from under them, and then covering her body with it.

He smoothed a persistent strand of hair that clung to her forehead, and was about to turn to get a towel to wipe it when Maria appeared, solemn faced and a bowl of cool water in her arms, a towel already soaking in it. He smiled gratefully and took the bowl and towel, resting it on the bed side table. Soaking the towel more, he wrung it and wiped the sweat from Kyouko's brow.

Satisfied that the only moisture on her head was from the towel, he leaned back onto his heels and looked at Maria. "So, what do we do now?" he asked.

Maria shrugged, wringing her hands nervously. I don't really know. I've never had to take care of a sick person." She eyed him expectantly.

He sighed, "Don't look at me. I don't know either."

Maria turned to Kyouko, frowning. "So, what do we do?" she echoed his previous answer. And like her, he did the same.

"I don't know."

_-/-_

"_Fever is usually caused by an infection due to germs such as bacteria, viruses, or fungi."_

Kuon's eyes scanned the screen, soaking up the information. To be honest, all this information on fever's was making him more nervous, and he quickly read through it all, relieved when he made it to the bottom and found what he'd first pulled the search engine up and looked for.

"_How is fever treated?"_

He eagerly read it, before taking off out the room, barely remembering to power down the computer. Thank god for the internet!

It was roughly Four A.M. in the morning, and he had been worrying himself sick over how to take care of Kyouko, when the brilliant idea of internet finally occurred to him. He'd put Maria to bed a long time ago, near two hours ago, and had sat next to his love , treading a silent path in her carpet by his rapid pacing.

Frequently she'd murmur something nonsensical, and would turn restlessly. He'd catch words like _serpent_, _green_, and _water _among her sometimes long strings of restless sounds or a few words at a time. They baffled him, what could she be dreaming about?

And, after he'd read about fevers on the internet, after he'd refreshed her water, after he settled comfortably into a chair by her bed, resisting the urge to pet her hair lovingly, something happened that changed his life, made his heart falter, and happiness to swell inside him like a helium balloon, carrying him to higher heights then ever before.

She turned a little in her cocoon of covers, a hand resting on her pillow, near her face. She was frowning, and all of a sudden her hand gripped the edge of the pillow in a death-vise. Her lower lip trembled, and he was about to wake her from what ever nightmare she had when her brow smoothed and she relaxed her hand.

A small relaxed –dare he say, loving?-smile replaced the frown, and she mumbled something unintelligible, before she said, it.

Sighing contentedly, she said, "Kuon…"

She said his name in her sleep, she was dreaming about him, she was thinking about him, she'd kissed him, she'd smiled while saying his name, his name had made her smile.

A whirlwind of thoughts continued to go on in the background, but something bigger and more refreshing wiped his mind.

_Does she love me?_

Everything led to the conclusion, but with Kyouko, you were never sure, and even if she said the words, you still couldn't be sure.

He spent the next few hours wiping her sweat, staring at her lovingly, remembering the shape of her delicate nose, the arch of her eyebrows, her eye lashes resting softly on her heated cheek, her lithe body curled up on her side. Hand tucked snuggly between her pillow and head.

Finally, dawn broke, and he figured, it was time to call.

Still, he stalled two more hours until it was near seven, anxiety working his gut into an intricate pretzel. The woman had terrified him before, and that was without giving her real reason. What would she do now; when she found out she'd gotten fever because he'd showered first?

The thought made his other slightly hidden thoughts scatter in panic, his brain putting up all sorts of defense walls against the sure lashing her sharp tongue would flick at him. He shuddered, before sighing deeply, picking up the plain non-descript white phone, and dialing in the number Kyouko had left among others taped to the Refrigerator. When he'd seen it, it reminded him of the numbers and addresses Parents left on a refrigerator for a baby-sitter and the thought of kids had left him in a strangely exhilarated mood.

The phone picked up on the second ring._ "Hello, this is the Fuwa Ryokan, how may we help you?"_

It was Kazuo, the Taisho. He exhaled, relieved it wasn't the razor-sharp Okami who had answered. "Yes, this is Kuon. I visited with Kyouko the other day…?" He trailed off, waiting for Kazuo to remember him.

"_Oh! Yes, I remember. Is there anything you need?"_

Kuon swallowed the lump that had reformed in his throat, and nodded. Quickly realizing that the man on the other line couldn't see him, he jerked out, "Yes! I mean, yes." He said more softly. "Um, may I speak with the Okami-san?" He wasn't sure if it was okay with him to say her first name, or her last, and silently cursed the language barrier that had suddenly formed. Why couldn't he remember the various ways of the Japanese language?

"_Ah, yes. Hold a moment please."_

He heard the phone be put down lightly, and the shuffled footsteps as Kazuo walked to where ever Akako was.

Sooner than he liked, he heard the phone being shuffled again, and his body automatically tensed, waiting to hear her sharp tongue over the phone.

"_Hello?"_

Something in him tightened even more at the sound of her voice, and in the back of his mind, a more caustic voice sneered, _You're terrified stiff of an old woman!_ What was worse, he could only agree with the jeering voice.

"_Hello?" _She asked again, slightly more forcefully.

Startled, he spoke up quickly, deciding to get it done and over with.

"Yes, it's me Kuon. Um, I was wondering…." His voice trailed off, and suddenly, an image of Kyouko's flushed, sick, face flashed to his mind, and, scared or not, he would try his best to get her better. With this conviction, his words came smoother, more defined and less shaky.

"Sorry. Kyouko is sick with a fever. I've never treated a sick person before, and I don't know how I should go about it properly. And I thought it best to tell you, since you are the only mother-figure I know of that Kyouko has. Could you please…" here, his voice failed him. For some reason, it seemed wrong to him to ask the lady to come and care for Kyouko.

"_Boy! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm on my way! Kazuo can you get me my-" _Her voice was cut off as she abruptly ended the call, and he pulled the white phone from his ear, staring at it blankly.

Did she say she was coming?

His fear of her changed, and though it was still there, it was based on a completely different reason. But, warmth also combined with the fear. When she had heard Kyouko was sick, she was most likely half way out the door before the phone call was cut off. She care deeply for Kyouko. Anyone who cared for his love couldn't escape some degree of acceptance and warmth from Kuon.

_-/-_

The woman's hand swept away the persistent tendrils of Kyouko's bangs that clung to her forehead as she checked her temperature with a thermometer stuck limply though Kyouko's lips. She nodded absently. "Her fever's still a bit high, but she's a naturally healthy child. This must have been building for a while now for it to get this bad."

Kuon nodded eagerly, hoping for some all magic cure to appear from Akako's black bag she'd brought. So far, the tiny bag had contained medicine, a thermometer, cooling gels, a water sack, a stand to hold the water sack, and some small towels that were the perfect size to wet and wipe Kyouko's face.

She lady sat back on her legs, bringing her hands to a rest in her lap, and Kuon saw the grace and perfect form that Kyouko so easily had in the woman. How could he have ever doubted where it came from? The woman moved like flowing water, probably from the years of practice Kyouko didn't have.

She smoothly stood up, and turned softly. "I'll go make some porridge and chicken soup for Kyouko to eat."

Kuon nodded. He couldn't help but touch Kyouko's flushed cheek before following the lady out, glancing back at the small form of his love. He followed Akako down the hall and to the kitchen. She hesitated at the entrance. Turning to Kuon, she asked, "May i?"

Shocked, he nodded, and she proceeded to examine the refrigerator, pulling out chicken he didn't know was there, along with vegetable that provoked the same thought. She bustled about the kitchen, enticing a familiarity that he couldn't quite place. Then, it hit him. Kyouko was much the same, the way she moved, the sure decisions, the rapid fire scary chopping of vegetables. Though, it wasn't the memory that exactly matched the familiarity…

She found the rice and rice cooker, and noodles, and a pot, and soon a nice porridge was going and a chicken soup was simmering warmly on the stove. He watched amazed at how alike they were, though some things were quite different. He supposed she had picked up other talents from the Taisho and along the way.

The Okami-san dusted her clean hands on the apron she wore, before untying the cloth and folding it neatly back into the place she'd found it. She sighed, and left to check on Kyouko. Kuon followed.

She slid a cooling gel onto Kyouko's forehead, tenderly brushed some hair away, and smiled. "Be well Kyouko. You're not one who stays still long."

And then, she marched stiffly out the door and to the front door, black bag gathered in her arms. She was quickly spewing information at Kuon. "Give her food every 4-6 hours, small bowls, nothing too much, and lots of liquids. Give her two pills at the end of the day, and then in the morning along with her breakfast, or whenever she'll wake next. She'll need lots of rest, don't let her try to con her way into doing work, because she will do it." She took a deep breath, and some of her snarky attitude returned. "Got that boy? Or are you slow enough that I have to repeat it?"

Kuon nodded, a smile trying to twitch its way across his face. "Yes. But, if I may ask, why are you leaving?"

She smiled, a ghost of the tender one she'd given Kyouko. "Because, the Okami-san is the face of the Inn, and I cannot leave my baby alone for too long. It's feisty."

He nodded, seeing where Kyouko's work ethic came from. "Well then, i hope you have a safe journey, and thank you, for coming to see Kyouko."

Her gaze hardened. "I didn't do this for you. I did this for her."

He nodded again, the only thing he could do.

She stared in the direction Kyouko's room was at for a moment, before jerking her head away. She slipped out of the house slippers and into her own. The door was open and closed before Kuon could ask if she needed a ride. Opening the door again, he saw Akako gracefully glide into the front seat of a car, revving the machine and leaving the house. He shook his head, grinning wryfully. She must've been a feisty teen. Maybe she'd been as unruly as her son, if the wild car skills showed any indication.

_-/-_

An hour later, after looking on the internet for more information on fevers, he settled onto the raised platform Kyouko's bed was on, his elbow resting on the bed itself. He caressed her face, secretly glad Maria was still sleeping. She leaned into his touch, a small half-smile flitting across her face. Small warmth bubbled up in him, stupidly happy at the little things like this. He frowned as he heard a voice echo similar words, but he couldn't quite place them, and just shrugged it off.

"Kuon." Kyouko murmured, and he smiled gently at her, smoothing her hair again.

Leaning in, he brushed a light kiss across her lips, whispering,

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished~! At…an hour and nineteen minutes into Christmas day! Now, let's see if I can get…three other stories buckled down too. I'm just glad I have all of the next chapters partially written. Makes it easier.<strong>

**I'd forgotten Kazuo's name, and had to check it. If you google "how to take care of fevers" or something along those lines, one of the links actually gave me that information. So, it's legit.**

**Well, Merry Christmas! This is my virtual present to ya'll guys! Give me a present back = read and review!**


End file.
